Innocence
by roxyhoney
Summary: Its their senior year in high school and a lot of things are about to change for two bestfriends. Peyton, Clark, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence  
****Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oth or Smallville characters:**

Peyton Sawyer could not believe what she had just walked in on a moment ago. She wanted to rip her eyes out and burn the room she called her bedroom for the last seventeen years. As of now though, she was sitting alone in her kitchen, eating a quick snack. It amazed her that she could still digest food, after what she just saw.

When she heard the front door close shut, she turned around and faced the entrance of her kitchen, expecting to see her best friend walk through in about five, four, three, two, one…

The tall brunette, towering at about 6'4" entered and went straight over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer and took swig. When he felt the curly blonde hair girl eye's on him, he stopped and looked at her. Giving one of his jaw dropping smiles, he said, "What?"

"What do you mean 'What,' Clark, you were having sex in my bed!" Peyton yelled, furious at him.

He shrugged, obvious not seeing what the big deal was, "Well my parents were home, and you know how they get when a girl comes over, so I thought that you wouldn't mind."

"Well wrong, buddy, I do mind. Walking in on you having sex with that floozy Bevin, is already disgusting, but when it's in _my_ house, in _my _bed, that is way worse!" Peyton was livid as she bit down into her smore.

That little action made Clark laugh out, "Look, I'm sorry, Peyt. But taking it out on that poor little smore isn't going to make it better."

Peyton let out a small laugh, but then regained composure, "Don't try to turn this situation around. I'm still pissed at you. I mean how would you feel if I was having sex in your bed."

Clark's face turned serious on that note, "Well first of all the guy would be dead, and second of you're not aloud to have sex."

Peyton chuckled on that one, "Yeah, alright, dad. Why don't you save that speech for my father, Clark."

"Since he's not here Peyton, I have to be the one to talk to you like that."

Peyton groaned in frustration. She loved Clark to death, but sometimes he got on her nerves with all the protective talk he did. He acted like an older brother to her or father when her father wasn't here. Which was mostly all the time.

They've been best friends since birth and knew almost everything there was to know about one another. To the outside world, everyone knew Clark as the bad boy in Tree Hill. He slept around way to much, and all the girls were head over heels for him except for her, her best friend Brooke, and her other good friend Haley. The rest all had their secret crushes and fantasies about him.

Peyton didn't know how many times girls had come up to her and asked if she would put in a good word for them. Or the biggest one was if they were actually going out. That one always made her laugh the hardest.

He may be considered hard core with everyone else, but his only weakness in life was Peyton. He was the little sister he never had, and he would protect her with his life.

"Well you can talk to her like that all you want C. Kent, doesn't mean she'll listen." Brooke Davis said with a smile, as she walked into the kitchen, "P. Sawyer you should really learn to lock your door, anyone could walk in on you."

Clark smirked, thinking the exact same thing, "Yeah, Peyton, take Brooke for example."

Brooke glared at him.

Peyton saw the hostility between her two best friends and decided to step between them, "Okay what's going on between you two now?"

Brooke looked at Peyton, "Tell your friend to stop sleeping with my cheerleaders. It's already bad enough you're friends with one of them, but you will not make it worse by seducing _my_ squad!"

"Relax Brooke; I only sleep with the willing." He grinned.

"Meaning all of them," Peyton said, "Well accept me, you, and Haley."

"And don't worry, Haley will not be able to resist my charms much longer, neither will you Brooke."

Brooke was about to leap and slap him hard on the face, but Peyton intervened, "Alright, that's enough, Clark quit being such a jerk to my friend."

"Look, Peyt. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Brooke said giving her a hug and glaring at Clark, "When you're not with him."

Clark returned the glare.

After they said goodbye, Brooke left.

Peyton turned to Clark, "You need to stop being so mean to her."

"I am never being mean to her."

"Don't sleep with the cheerleaders, Clark. That's all I'm asking."

Clark took a deep breath, considering. It wouldn't be much of a loss if he gave up the cheerleaders. There were definitely way more women in Tree Hill who wanted him and who he could pursue.

"Fine," he finally gave in, "Can I crash here for the night."

"I'm guessing defiling my room wasn't the only reason you came over here." Peyton said softly.

"Yeah, the arguing was getting way too loud over there, just needed an escape route."

"Yeah, into Bevin's pants." She snickered.

"Ha." Clark said, as they walked into the living room.

They pulled down the couch, so Clark could sleep on the couch bed.

After giving him blankets and pillows, Peyton went upstairs.

Clark pulled off his shirt and pants. He usually slept in the nude, but since he wasn't in his house, he slept in his boxers.

As he slid into the covers, he closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep until he felt someone sliding in with him.

He turned over to see Peyton, pulling some of his cover away from him, "Peyton what are you doing?"

She yawned, "Well, I was about to go to bed when I remembered someone was screwing around in my bed. So, we're sharing. I would have slept in my dad's room, but I just finished painting, and it still smells like fresh paint. So, now you have a bedmate for tonight."

Clark laughed about to respond.

Peyton shoved him, "Do not say a word. That came out way wrong. You know what I mean." She then turned over away from him, "And remember I'm not one of you're usual floozies, so remember who you're waking up next to in the morning when you think you may try something." She rambled.

Clark laughed again, he could never try anything with Peyton. That would be way too odd. And with that final thought he turned over away from her, "Goodnight Peyt."

"Night, Clark."

And they both fell asleep, awaiting their first day of senior year tomorrow."

**Spoilers:  
**Enter Haley, Nathan, and Lucas


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence  
Ch. 2**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, and to Mels175, for the couples, in this chapter it will somewhat be revealed, but then again things may change:**

As Peyton and Clark walked into Tree Hill High, girls were already checking Clark out, and Clark was definitely checking back. Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke caught her off guard and pulled her aside.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, so Friday night is the back to school party at Tim's and I'm talking Boys, Booze, and oh did I forget Boys." Brooke squealed, "This calls for a major shopping spree after school today."

Peyton smiled and shook her head, "Can I at least get through with half of the school day before you start talking about parties, B. Davis."

"Oh come on, that's what senior year is all about." Brooke locked her arms with Peyton as they walked to first class.

"And what about passing all your classes so you graduate."

"Well, that too, but as of now, partying is a must." Brooke smiled.

"You're one of a kind Brooke Davis." She grabbed her friend into a hug.

"And the best kind you got."

They both laughed.

Walking into first class, Brooke and Peyton knew this would be a very interesting year. It contained, Clark, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Tim, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, and a few other students. The only two seats left were right in front of Clark and Nathan. Brooke rushed to the one in front of Nathan, because there was no way she would sit in front of Clark.

Peyton had no problem sitting in front of Clark; it was Rachel who was sitting beside Clark who had a problem with it. Rachel and Clark had an on and off fling for about a month, and as of now, they were off. But she still did like his supposedly best friend anywhere near him. The rumors about them may have not been true, but they always hung out, so it still made her suspicious.

As the teacher started his lessons, Peyton began to draw, like usual, hoping that the time would fly by.

Brooke, on the other hand was chatting it up with Nathan Scott, "So sexy Scott, are you going to Tim's party on Friday."

"Wouldn't miss it, Brooke." He said to her, but his attention was elsewhere.

Brooke followed his attention and almost yelped with excitement, "Why Mr. Scott if you keep staring like that, you might burn a whole through her blonde curls."

That made Nathan focus his attention back on Brooke, "What are you talking about, I wasn't…"

"You so were." She whispered, "It's totally okay though, I won't tell anyone you have a crush on P. Sawyer."

"What? Brooke, I don't like her. I mean she's great and all, but not my type." He tried to cover up.

"Uh huh, girl is your type, Nathan Scott," And then she glanced down below the desk.

Looking back up at him, she continued, "And even though little Nate is jumping for joy down there, I don't think it's because of me." She winked and then turned around.

Nathan was busted. He knew he could never hide anything from Brooke, even if he tried his best. It's like she had a sixth sense in knowing these kind of things.

Nathan had started developing feelings for Peyton at the end of last year. They had met in the beginning of sophomore year, but he only thought of her as a friend then, but now everything was different. As he learned more about her he wanted to be with her as more than just a friend. Her smile, her laugh, the little things she did, that may go unnoticed by others, made his heart leap for joy. It was weird because never had he once felt such a deep feeling about someone before.

But like every other day, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Because Peyton Sawyer would never see him as anything more than just a friend.

First and second block flew by faster than expected. And now it was lunch time. Instead of sitting with all the other cheerleaders, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley sat by themselves and ate. Just because they cheered with them didn't mean they had to be around them 24/7.

"So, tutor girl, any guy catch your eye today?" Brooke asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Brooke, it's only the first day, and besides I'm not really looking to be in a relationship." Haley said.

"Well, neither am I, but there are friends with benefits." She smiled.

"Only you Brooke." Haley laughed.

"What about you, P. Sawyer?"  
Before she could say anything, Nathan and Lucas walked up to them and sat down.

"Ladies." Lucas said.

"Well hey there, Broody." Brooke smiled.

"Cheery." He said to her. His heart lurched when Brooke smiled at him. The raven hair goddess captured him that first day he met her.

_It began raining outside when Brooke got half way home. She had no jacket, no umbrella, nothing to shield her from the rain. She hadn't expected the weather to be so drastic today._

_A car then pulled up to her, and the guy inside pulled down his window, "Do you need a ride?"_

_"Normally, I would turn down this offer because you might be a psycho stalker, but I'm wet, and I really need to get home." She said as she got into the passenger seat._

_After she told him the directions, he drove her to her house._

_"You can rest easy knowing that I am not some psycho stalker. I'm actually new here. Me and the family just moved here from Savannah."_

_Brooke smiled, and really looked at the guy. He had dirty blonde, sort of spiky hair, and piercing blue eyes, "Well do you have name or should I just call you Savannah."_

_That made him laugh, "Lucas. Lucas Scott."_

_"Well Lucas Scott, I'm Brooke Davis."_

_Once he made it to her house, he said, "Do you want me to walk you to your door."_

_"Nope I think I got it, but thanks anyways." She said hopping out of the car. "See ya later Broody."_

_Lucas smiled at the nickname, "You too, Cheery."_

_Brooke too smiled as she walked inside her house._

And after that they became good friends, but Lucas always wanted something more.

Nathan sat next to Peyton, "Hey Peyton."

"Hey Nate. You goin' to Tim's party Friday?" she said, putting her artwork away, so she could focus her attention to him.

"Yeah, are you?" He said, hoping she would. Man, what was with him, he never got this way over a girl.

"Brooke is dragging me, but since your going to be there, it should be more interesting." She smiled.

Was Peyton flirting with him? He sat a little closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "Oh believe me it will."

Hearing those words being whispered in her ear sent a shiver along her spine. It was something how a few months ago she started seeing Nathan in a different light.

Haley watched her four best friends engage in conversation. She knew from the beginning that Nathan would develop feelings for Peyton and Lucas for Brooke. She also hoped that Brooke would just open her eyes and see that Lucas really liked her, and that Peyton would see what was right in front of her eyes as well. She at least wanted all to come clean with their feelings before she left. Which was one thing she hadn't told them yet, because she knew that they would be upset. But she had eight months before she left, so, she had time to tell them.

**Spoilers:  
**It's Party Time. Hookups + Drama One crazy night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence  
Ch. 3  
Sorry short chapter. Next one will be long:**

Friday night came faster than expected and it took two hours, for Brooke, Peyton, and Haley to get ready for Tim's party.

Brooke was wearing a black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and hugged her curves just the way she wanted. Haley wore a white mini skirt and a red tank, while Peyton wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue halter.

They all wore their hair down and Brooke straightened Peyton's hair to add some edge to it. Not that her curly locks weren't edgy, but she wanted everyone to see how good Peyton's hair looked straightened.

After applying their make up, the girls left for the party.

It was fully packed by time they got their, drunk, horny people everywhere.

"Well well, Brooke Davis, you're looking mighty fine tonight." Brooke turned around to see none other than Vegas trying to make a play for her.

Peyton and Haley walked into the kitchen as Brooke and Vegas engaged in 'conversation.'

"Not even a minute into the party and Brooke has already managed to get a guy." Haley said to Peyton.

"That's Brooke for you." Peyton pulled two beers out of the fridge, and gave one to Haley.

"No thanks, I'm not drinking tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"Alright," As soon as she took a swig of beer, Nathan and Clark walked in.

"Haley who's your beautiful friend," Nathan said, staring at the mysterious blonde girl, whose back was facing him.

Peyton turned around and Haley laughed, "Nathan I think you've met Peyton."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Peyt. You look…not that you didn't look…before…but now, it's just…" He rambled, "Shoot." Speaking words clearly could come in handy anytime soon.

Peyton chuckled.

Clark who really hadn't been paying attention when he walked in, only wanting to get another beer so he could meet Theresa upstairs, until he saw the way Peyton and Nathan were staring at each other.

_What is this flirt, love fest?_ He thought, _And what is she doing wearing those revealing clothes and why is Scott staring at her like she's a piece of meat? And why was she making herself more attractive by straightening her hair._

Haley would have burst out laughing at the way Clark was glaring at Nathan for looking at Peyton. But instead she decided to go mingle with the other party people and hopefully find Lucas.

They hadn't even notice Haley leave.

Clark walked up to them and leaned against the refrigerator facing them, "So are you two enjoying the party?"

They both said 'Yeah'.

Clark and Nathan might have been good friends, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let him make a move on Peyton.

"Hey Clark, don't you have something else to do?" Nathan asked, hoping that he would take the hint.

"More like someone." Peyton cut in.

Clark gave her a smirk, "Nope, I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Well, we'll just go somewhere else." Peyton said grabbing Nathan by the hand.

Clark walked after them, "Okay well, Peyt., I have to get up early in the morning so I'll be leaving in a few, so you'll have to come too."

"I came here with Haley and Brooke so I'll leave with them." Peyton was getting really irritated with him.

Meanwhile, Brooke was wrapping her arms around big strong arms as he kissed her neck. Everything felt so good and she hadn't even consumed some alcohol tonight. She did not know why she was going this far with him, but she couldn't help herself. Now she was naked with his naked body on top of hers, filling her with wonderful bliss.

He kissed her mouth deeply and trailed sweet kisses down her neck. She never thought in a million years that she would be hooking up with him at a party. And what he did next had her moaning his name to the top of her lungs, "Lucas…"

**Spoilers:  
**Nathan calls Peyton.  
Peyton and Clark have a falling out.  
Haley tells someone that she's leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence  
Ch. 4**

Peyton was so pissed off she could scream. First Clark basically drags her away from Nathan, second she breaks the heels to the pumps Brooke let her borrow, and third she fell on her bottom after breaking the heels. All because of Clark Kent.

As they made their way back to Peyton's house, Clark closed the door after them and leaned against it, folding his arms, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Big deal! Clark what is your problem?! You do not ever do that to me again. Don't drag me out of the house like I'm some, some…"

"Some drunk."

"Yeah, that's right, I am not drunk, so don't treat me like I am!" She yelled, and stomped her way upstairs.

Clark followed her and leaned against her bedroom door.

"But you are, I let you stay another hour at that party and I come back from taking care of some business and I see you taking shots like a pro. Which you are not."

"Uggh! What you did was so embarrassing. Putting me over your shoulder like that, what were you thinking!"

Clark let out a laugh, "Well, after you fell on your rump, I decided to carry you to the car. Stop being such a baby and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Clark, drunk or not." She stated, "You are not my father…okay, my father is God knows where, so stop trying to be like him."

"I'm not trying to be like him." He said walking up to her, having a feeling of what was about to happen.

"You are…tomorrow's Saturday Clark, you don't have anything to do, except get through a hangover! You didn't want me talking to Nathan."

Clark took an uneasy breath.

"Well Clark, to bad, because I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to talk to guys, hell, I may even hook up with them and it's not your place to say or do anything about it!"

"Like hell its not, Peyton I'm just trying to protect you."

"And there we going again, Clark, just stop! Stop trying to be like him. I am so tired of you trying to be like him. I know he told you to take care of me, but I don't need that! I don't need him and I most certainly don't need you!" she yelled, "If he really wanted someone to take care of me then he would be here doing it, but he's not. And I don't need you doing it for him." Tears were escaping her eyes even when she tried to stop them. She never cried, so why was she doing it now?

"Peyton…" He said softly, walking closer.

"No, just go…leave me alone."

That was one thing he couldn't do. He would never leave her like this.

He embraced her in a hug, holding her so tightly, afraid if he let her go she would break.

He kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

The next day rushed back to Peyton, giving her a major headache. She was about to go downstairs to get some water and Tylenol, but her cell phone stopped her by ringing.

It was Nathan. She quickly straightened her hair and clothes. Wait, she wasn't seeing him face to face.

"Hey Nathan."

"Hey Peyt., how are you feeling?"

"Good. About last night, how bad was I."

"Let's just say I now like to watch table dancing." He laughed.

She laughed as well, "Well I guess that wasn't too embarrassing. Look I'm sorry about how Clark was hostile towards you."

"Its understandable, I would be the same way if my best friend who was like a sister to me, was flirting was a guy."

"Actually I think it was you who was flirting with Mister Scott." She giggled. _Wait, did I just giggle, I never giggle._

"I like your laugh."

He wasn't even here and he was making her blush extremely.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't busy.

"Well, I was just planning on lying in bed all day, trying to get rid of this massive hangover."

"Well, how about I help you get over it and come over. We could rent some movies and order a pizza."

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Is an hour good for you?"

"An hour would be great."

"Alright, well see you then."

"Bye." After hanging up the phone, she actually did one of Brooke's squeals and fell back on her bed.

"Ow!" She grabbed her head, from the intense headache. She needed that water and Tylenol in her fast.

She rushed downstairs, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Clark still asleep on the couch bed. _Great, Just great._

Brooke woke up to Lucas smiling down at her. She snuggled up to him, and kissed his chest lightly.

"Good morning pretty girl."

"Good morning to you to hotscott."

He kissed her forehead, "So, about last night, are you okay with what happened…"

She sat up and looked at him, "Umm…yeah, I mean it was a bit unexpected."

They both sat up and faced each other, "So what happens now?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I we could get out of here before someone who is still here catch us, and I go to my house and you go to yours."

"Are you saying you don't want us?" Lucas said looking a bit hurt.

"Look, Luke, last night was great, but we both know it can't lead to anything. I mean I like you, I really do, and you are a really good friend to me." She said getting up and putting on her clothes.

"Brooke I don't just want to be your friend."

"Well that's all I can give to you Lucas, and if last night changed any of that, then I'm sorry…" She barely heard her name leave his lips once she left the room.

Haley was at the rivercourt sitting at one of the benches she use to sit at with Brooke and Peyton, when they watched the guys play basketball. She would miss them all so much.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned to see Mouth, standing beside her.

"Hey Mouth."

"Hey Hales, why the long face." He said as he set down beside her.

Without thought, Haley burst out crying, "I don't know what do to do Mouth, I don't know how to handle it anymore."

"Handle what? Haley what's wrong."

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm leaving," She whispered.

"What do you mean leaving…when, where?"

"Eight months, and since I haven't done anything bad, hopefully Heaven." She lifted up fro him and looked into his eyes.

"Haley what are you talking about."

"I have cancer."

**No spoilers, but I will update soon:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence  
Ch. 5**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far:  
Oh and quick note: Sorry that the scenes aren't separated when they switch to different ones. I keep trying to do it and it keeps messing up.**

After waking up, Clark made his way into the kitchen, to find Peyton downing a bottle of water. "Hangover not treating you so well?"

Peyton jumped a bit and turned around to face him, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed and began making some coffee'.

"Clark about last night, can you not tell any body about me getting all girlie and crying all over the place." Her eyes were pleading him not to say a word.

"Peyton, really, your secret is safe with me. All your secrets are."

"I have no secrets." Peyton defended herself.

"Well I know but when you do and you want to tell, I'll keep them." He smiled.

"Well, thanks, I guess fourteen years of friendship does pay off." She returned the smile.

He poured her a cup of coffee.

"So," He began, "What are your plans for…"

"C. Kent, where the hell are you!" Brooke's voice echoed through the house with a loud bang of the door behind her.

"You really need to learn how to keep the door locked Peyt." He whispered to her.

"I wasn't really coherent last night, you could have." She folded her arms awaiting Brooke to make it into the kitchen.

As soon as she did she walked up to Clark and slapped him hard on the face.

"Ow what was that for? I mean I knew you were feisty, but I prefer you being in my bed." He smirked.

She slapped him again.

Peyton once again stepped between them, "Alright what is it now."

"Theresa called me today, crying, that you weren't there when she woke up this morning!" she tried shoving him, but Peyton blocked her, "I told you to stop sleeping with my cheerleaders!"

"Clark!" Peyton yelled, and pushed him for Brooke.

"What! If they're willing then I'll be happy to help that itch they can't scratch." He winked at Brooke, "I'll be happy to help you too."

"Ew!" Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

"Peyton I really need to talk to you alone." Brooke said sounding more serious.

"Alright." She then looked at Clark.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." And with that he put on some clothes and left.

As soon as the door closed Brooke burst out in tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" she embraced her best friend and led her over to the couch.

"I did something really bad last night." She cried.

This had Peyton worried, Brooke never cried after a party night especially if she hooked up with someone.

"What is it, you can tell me?"

It took her a moment to say, but when she did it was barely above a whisper, "I slept with Lucas."

Peyton's eyes widened in shock, as Brooke cried on her.

She then reached for the phone and dialed Haley, "Hales, I need you to come over and bring 3 pints of ice-cream. One chocolate chip cookie dough, one rocky road, and the other chocolate fudge. We have a crisis."

Haley didn't ask further questions, she went to the store and picked up the ice cream and headed to Peyton's, wondering what the news was.

After Peyton got off the phone with Haley, she called Nathan and told him she would have to reschedule.

Nathan was a bit upset that he Peyton had to reschedule. He was really looking forward to their date. _Wait was it a date. Well, hopefully it was._ He never thought in his lifetime he would get this way over a girl.

That night, he went down to the river court to play some basket ball with Lucas, Nathan, Tim, Skills, Junk, and Mouth watched on the bench speaking through is tape recorder. Since Clark couldn't make it, it would be Lucas and Nathan against Tim, Skills, and Junk.

They're game lasted under thirty minutes and Lucas and Nathan lost terribly.

"Alright, what's got you two on incredible down side?"

"Just ask what's wrong, Tim." Nathan said.

Nathan didn't know why Lucas's game was off, but he could not stop thinking about Peyton. Her beautiful curly blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her long legs. He could go on forever.

"Well, we already know that Nathan has a thing for Peyton, so that must be it." Skills said, getting a glare from Nathan, "But what about you dawg?" Skills asked Lucas.

"I need to go for a walk." Lucas said ignoring them. He did not feel like being around anyone right now. Brooke was all he could think about it. How could one girl make him feel this way?

Clark was taking a jog to clear his head. It killed him to see Peyton cry last night. He knew that she was drunk and it was bringing out her emotions, but actually seeing her be so vulnerable went straight to his heart. He tried not to be overprotective towards him, but he couldn't help it. Her mother died when they were six. Her dad started going away a lot, so really, he was all she had, other than Brooke and Haley. But their connection was different. They knew everything about each other. He was the only girl he didn't have to be so hardcore around. People saw him as the dangerous bad boy, with no care in the world. But really, he did have a care in the world. Peyton.

"Well well well, if it isn't Clark Kent." A female voice interrupted his thoughts making him stop dead in his tracks.

He turned to see Rachel Gattina, his on and off fling for about a month now.

"If it isn't…wait what's your name again." He smirked.

"Funny," she returned the smirk, but then walked up to him. Every time Rachel got near him, her face instantly flushed. There was something about this 6'4 male with a perfect Greek god body, that just said raw sex appeal. She wished they didn't play these games where they were doing the whole friends with benefits thing, because she really wanted him all to herself.

"So, is there something you needed or are you going to sit here and stare me down. I mean I know I'm hot."

"Cocky…you better be glad I like that." She traced her finger down his abs, "So, I was thinking, since my father owns Tree Hill Bar, and it's closed right now, I was thinking we could get some booze, play some pool and get naked on the pool table." She winked.

Clark considered it for a moment, not really caring too, but he was in need for some booze. So why not?

"I knew it would happen sooner or later," Haley squealed, taking a bite of rocky road.

"Haley!" Brooke cried, "I didn't know he felt that way about me."

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried eating a bite of her chocolate bar and then devouring some chocolate ice-cream.

"Well I wanted you to figure out some things on your own."

"Figure what things out; I don't have feelings for him. Well I do, but they are friend feelings."

"Brooke you know what I think." Peyton said taking a bite of chocolate chip cookie dough.

Brooke looked at her, "I think that maybe deep down somewhere you have feelings for Lucas and you're afraid to admit it because you feel like you'll be tied down."

Brooke kept quiet.

They all stayed that way for a moment, until Haley said, "One more thing, Brooke, were you drunk when you slept with Lucas."

Brooke just cried harder, "No…"

**Spoilers:  
Class project involves partners.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence  
Ch. 6**

The next day in first block, Coach Durham wanted them to do a project where they get partners and do research on a picked topic. It just so happened that the partners were Nathan and Peyton, Haley and Clark, and Brooke and Lucas. What are the odds?

Peyton and Nathan didn't mind that they were partners. They were actually looking forward to all that late night studying together. Haley and Clark didn't mind, it wasn't like Clark would be doing any of the work anyways.

"The project is due at the end of the week. Don't make me disappointed. And Clark at least do some of the work." Coach Whitey said.

When they went to lunch, Nathan sat down next to Peyton, "So, when do you want to start this?"

"How about you come over tonight, and after we do some research we could have the pizza movie night that I canceled."

Nathan smiled a jaw dropping smile, "I'll bring the movie."

"No chick flicks." She winked.

* * *

"So where do you want to do this?" Clark asked Haley as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Karen's café'." She suggested.

"What? Afraid to be alone with me."

"Well actually, since you probably don't plan to do anything….then I expect you to at least buy me dinner and dessert. I mean it's the least you could do." She smiled as they made their way over to the table where Nathan was whispering something in Peyton's ear and Peyton was softly giggling.

Clark immediately stiffened seeing them so close together.

Before Nathan could say anything else, Clark pulled up a chair in between them and began eating his burger.

"Um, do you mind?" Peyton was beyond annoyed now.

He smiled at them both, "Nope, go right ahead and finish whatever you two were talking about."  
Haley sat down right across from them about to laugh.

"I'll see you tonight Peyton." He said smiling at her and shaking his head at Clark. He was starting to get on his nerves.

He walked to the other side and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

Once he left, Peyton glared at Clark.

"What?" He asked, inserting a fry in his mouth.

She shoved him, "Answering everything with 'what' is really annoying me!" She then looked at Haley, "Sorry Hales, but I'm gonna go." And then she got up and left out of the cafeteria.

Haley stared at Clark.

"What?"

"You know what, stop treating her like she's a kid."

"I'm just trying to protect her. Nathan is bad news."

Haley actually laughed out on that one, "Have you looked in the mirror, Kent. If anything your bad news for her." Haley didn't really mean it, but she wanted him to understand that he shouldn't judge people. Especially Nathan, when Clark is ten times worse.

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, out in the courtyard, "Brooke!"

Brooke finally turned around to face him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." She said looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Yes you are…look, Brooke I know you don't want anything more from me, but I don't want to lose our friendship. It means way too much to lose you from life. And if all I can get from you is friendship, then that's what I'll take." He said, his hands now on her shoulders.

Brooke almost lost control and cried in front of him. She really liked Lucas, but she couldn't see herself in a relationship right now. "Thank you Lucas, so are you ready to do that project on that dead guy."

"Edgar Allan Poe?" Lucas smiled at her.

"Yeah, that guy. I can't believe Whitey has us doing this."

"So where do you want to do this, your place or mind?" Lucas asked as they walked into the gym.

"Well actually I was thinking Peyton's. She's all alone in that big house, she may need some company."

* * *

That night after Peyton and Nathan finished their project on Shakespeare, which didn't take three days like they thought, sat down on the couch and watched Saw 2. They both loved scary movies, so Peyton was happy when he brought it over. They had finished eating awhile ago, and now were just cuddled up together enjoying their movie.

Their fingers were laced together and he was tracing his other hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of it.

"I like this," Peyton confessed, "Being here with you right now…in this moment, everything just seems right." She hoped she made sense.

"I do too." He admitted.

Who started the kiss, they didn't know, but Nathan lay down on top of her, and they didn't hear anyone walk through the door when Peyton moaned out from the wonderful sensation coursing through her body.

* * *

Clark and Haley finished their project on W.B.Yeats, in no time. And Haley was amazed that Clark actually helped. Well, with the researching anyways. Haley had to actually write the paper, but it was no big deal.

After they finished eating, they decided to walk to Peyton's house, since it wasn't that far.

"So, Hales you sure you don't want to go back to my place and have a little fun." He winked.

"No thank you. I enjoy my men who haven't slept with girl in the school."

"I haven't slept with them all…yet."

"Are you sure you don't have anything."

"Believe me, I'm sure."

Haley couldn't hold it in any longer, she just had to say it, "So, how long have you had a thing for Peyton?"

Clark looked at her, "I don't know what you're talking about." That was the truth.

"Oh come on, I'm not blind. You may not know, but I see you how you get when you're around her. The way you look at her when no one else is looking."

Clark stayed silent trying to contemplate what she just said. He didn't have a thing for Peyton. Did he? No, she was just his best friend. A sister even, "You must really be on something, James."

"Nope, but your secret's safe with me Kent."

He just shook his head and let her believe what she wanted to believe. He and Peyton were just good friends.

He thought that the whole way once he made it to Peyton's house. He turned the knob and stopped dead in his tracks with what he saw. So did Haley and three of the other figures behind him.

* * *

"What the…" Clark began.

"Hell!"

Nathan and Peyton jumped up, and Nathan pulled back on his shirt, while Peyton pulled on hers.

When Peyton's eyes connected with her dad's she knew she was in a lot of trouble.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, What the Hell is going on here!" Her dad yelled.

Peyton didn't even pay attention to Clark, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas in the door way.

_I should really learn to keep that door locked_. She thought.

**Spoilers:  
Peyton and her dad argue.  
Clark and Peyton argue.  
Sad moments for Brooke, Haley, and Peyton.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence  
Ch. 7**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, its makin' me update more:)**

**Warning: Abuse**

Clark wanted to stay, while the others left, but Peyton basically yelled to the top of her lungs for him to leave. She didn't need him siding with her dad and making things worse.

Once they were all gone, Peyton didn't even realize she hit the floor until she was lying against it. She brought her hand up to her sore cheek, as tears began to escape her eyes. Her dad had just slapped her hard across the face.

She looked up into his eyes that had so much hate. An expression that never crossed his features before.

"Dad…"she cried.

"Get up!" He yelled.

She barely stood up before he yanked her by the hair and held her up against the wall, "Dad…stop…you're hurting me."

"You were having sex in my house!"

"N-no…I w-wasn't, I just k-kissed him." She stuttered while crying.

He wrapped his hand tightly around her throat, "You are only seventeen years old Peyton! Don't you ever let me catch you the way I did last night, or what I just did to you would be the least of your punishment. Now go upstairs and go to bed!"

Peyton was in so much shock and pain that getting to her room took what felt like forever. _What just happened?_ Her dad had never been so angry before. She never thought he was capable of what he just did to her.

After being away for five months, she thought she'd be happy to have him back, but now she wished that he would go away and never come back.

She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face had a cut on it and was already swelling from the slap he bestowed on her.

After taking a shower, all she could do was cry herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up and got dressed for school. Making her way downstairs she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a stranger in her house.

"Don't act so surprise to see me," Her mother said.

"Well, when you haven't been here for awhile, you must have slipped from my memory."

"Funny. I have another business trip in a few days, I trust your father is doing his job and taking care of you." She said sipping her coffee'.

Before Brooke went off to school, she wanted to get something off her chest, that she wanted to tell her mother for a long time, "Why don't you just skip out on this one business trip and stay home with us."

"Because I make the money around here." She rolled her eyes.

"Mom, dad makes his equal share and yet he still has time for his family."

Victoria walked up to Brooke, "Know something Brooke, if I had to choose between family and making money, just guess what I'm going to choose. Just be happy that no one has given me that choice yet."

Brooke was almost in tears.

"Now get to school. Don't want to be late." And then she brought her attention to the paper.

Brooke quickly exited her house, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Peyton was the first to enter class. She quickly looked into her compact mirror to make sure the bruise wasn't visible through her make-up. It only showed a little, but with the sunglasses she put on and part of her hair covering it, no one would notice.

As everyone made it in and took their seats, Peyton didn't look up to see, she just began to draw. At least that was one thing to keep her emotions at bay, because if she didn't draw then she would probably break down causing more problems.

She thought she kept hearing her name being called, but she was so out of it that she was probably just imagining it. When she felt someone touch her back, she jumped a little.

When she looked around everyone's eyes were on hers.

"Sawyer are you alright? I've called your name five times already."

She looked at him, "Yeah, sorry, I was in the zone." She hoped her voice didn't portray weakness at the moment.

"Yeah, well you need to remove those sunglasses."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" He folded his arms, ready for an explanation.

There was no way in hell Peyton was about to tell anyone about last night especially a teacher and a class full of students, so she lied, "Well I had to much to drink last night, so the sun is a bit too bright for my eyes at the moment." _And the number one stupidity award goes to… _

She heard a few people trying to hold in their laughter.

"Peyton Sawyer…"

She was tired of everyone saying her name, especially when being yelled, "You know what I'll save you the trouble in saying it, I'll just go to the principal's office." And with that she left.

Whitey just shook his head in disappointment. _High School students and their obsession with alcohol. _

Clark had no idea what had gotten into Peyton, but he was sure that it had to do with last night. Her dad must have really yelled at her, but she wasn't the type to run to alcohol when things got bad.

Brooke, who had been in her own dazed, snapped out of it, when she heard everything that Peyton said. What was going on with her?

Haley was shocked as well; Peyton would never do anything like that.

Nathan was on the same boat with the rest of them. He tried his best to stay seated and not run after her.

The bell rang for second block, but Peyton didn't care. She didn't want to go to class anymore; she just wanted to be alone. She walked into the bathroom and went into a stall and just let out her tears that she had been holding in all morning.

Brooke wasn't really aiming to go to second block today, and since she couldn't find Peyton, she went out into the courtyard and sat on a bench. Letting this morning events with her mom wash over her, she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Lunch had came fast, and Clark was glad because he had spent all of second block looking for Peyton and was pissed at the fact that it was such a big school that a gorilla could walk around unnoticed. So, he just hoped that she would come to lunch.

He waited by one of their table, and didn't even notice Nathan walk up until he said, "Have you seen Peyton?"

"No." He didn't really want to talk to him after what he walked in on last night.

Nathan sighed, "Look, man, we've been friends for a long time, and I just want you to know that I like and respect Peyton. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Clark heard the sentiment in his voice. If there was anyone he could trust with Peyton it would be Nathan. But as of now, he was really focused on finding Peyton. _She wouldn't have just left school would she? She wasn't the type._

Peyton walked in on one side of the cafeteria while Brooke walked in on the other side.

Peyton didn't even notice Clark walking up to her; she only noticed the sad look on Brooke's face. It was obvious she had been crying. She almost to her, when a loud crash sounded through the cafeteria and mouth screaming, "Help!"

Brooke and Peyton focused their attention where the crash came to see Haley lying unconscious on the cafeteria floor.

**Spoilers:  
Everyone finds out about Haley.  
How do they all react?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocence  
Ch. 8**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews:) Seeing all the great reviews makes me update way faster than I plan too lol:)**

Haley got out of the hospital a week later and her parents took her on a trip to her grandparents for the weekend. When Peyton and Brooke found out about the cancer, they didn't know if they could bare it. Haley was there best friend and she was going to die. It still didn't seem real. For three days in a row, they stayed with Haley at the hospital, even though she told them to leave.

Haley didn't want them to be sad for her, so they tried not to be. They reflected on moments back in their lives. The day they met Haley in ninth grade, and they all became best friends. That was also the exact same day that Brooke started calling Haley tutor girl. All there fun moments dealing with cheerleader. Late night movies and shopping sprees, taking pictures just because. Haley's first boyfriend, who was a complete and total jerk. But they all got through it together.

Haley was their rock, and the fact that she would die was killing them all.

Lucas was taking it harder then them all; he had known Haley, since birth basically. They were always there for each other. They even remained close friends when she moved here to Tree Hill and Nathan and Lucas were still in Virginia, but with enough begging they convinced their parents to move to Tree Hill as well.

Now as he watched her sleep in the car, as her parents drove to Virginia almost made him cry. Why didn't she tell him she had cancer? They had been through almost everything together. Why did she feel she had to hide it? Especially from him.

Well, he knew they had been a little distant over the summer because she went away to New York to visit family, but still she should have told him. He shouldn't have had to find out by her collapsing in the cafeteria.

He tried his best to push it out of his head as he choked back tears. He then wrapped his arm around her. His precious Haley.

* * *

Peyton was a wreck. All she could do was think of Haley and her condition. Thinking that maybe the doctors missed something and there could be someway they could fix it. But as much as she asked the doctors she got the same response. There was nothing she could do.

She didn't care that her father was still here and roughing her up. Slapping her around when he got angry or drunk. He use to be a great person and now he was mean, bitter, and abusive. It was all her fault though. The boss at his job found out that she was living alone and ordered him to come back until she at least turned eighteen. If anything she could move in with Brooke or Clark. And every time she told him that, he would hit her harder. She didn't know how many bruises bared her skin right now. She didn't even want to count to find out.

How did life get so messed up? She wished she could live in a world where her dad didn't abuse her, where he was actually happy to be around her. Where she could spend the romantic moments she wanted to with Nathan, and especially for Haley not to have cancer. If she could take it away from her she would.

It was Friday night and her dad was at some bar outside of town. She doubted he would be home tonight. And that was happiness for her, she really needed a break. She was sore and all she needed right now, was a shower.

As she ran the water, she took off her clothes, and before she got in, she went back into her room, opened her night stand, pulled out a small box and took the mini baggie with the white powder in. She didn't know why she met with that drug dealer last night, because she never thought in a million years she would resort to drugs, but hey, life already sucked, so, what else could go wrong?

Afterwards, she finally got in the shower. As the warm water slid over her body, she cried. She couldn't help but too. Everything was so screwed up. She slid down the wall until her bottom hit the shower floor.

* * *

When Haley woke up, she was no longer in the car. She was now in her grandparent's guest room. What she saw next pained her. Lucas was sitting next to her, his head in his hands, as he wept softly.

She sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me Haley?" he whispered.

"I didn't know how, Luke. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, or act differently." She confessed, "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Hales." He then held on to her as they cried together.

They were silent for what felt like hours.

"I don't want you to die, Haley," Lucas couldn't hold it in any longer, "I don't know if I can live without you."

Haley touched his forehead with hers, "You have to be strong for me Scott or otherwise I'll break down even harder."

Their eyes connected and the love and friendship they had for each other was there.

"My precious Haley." He whispered to her.

"I love you, Lucas."

Lucas tried his best not to break down again in front of her, but it was hard, "I love you too. And these next few months are going to be the best months of your life."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Her soft laughter drifted to his ears.

He then kissed her forehead and treaded his fingers through her hair. Haley closed her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her cheeks, and then her eyes. Next thing she knew he captured her lips gently with his.

* * *

Peyton heard a knock on her bedroom door and feared for the worst until she heard Clark's voice. She turned off the water and got out of the shower. She didn't even bother drying herself off; she just put on her robe and opened her door.

Clark was surprised her bedroom door was locked.

She sat on the bed while he leaned against her dresser, "What do you want?" Her tone was harsh and not really there.

"How are you doing?" His voice was sincere.

"How do you think I'm doing, Clark, my best friend is sick, that's how I'm doing."

He still couldn't believe that Haley would die. He respected her more than she would ever know. She never put up with his crap and for some reason saw right through him with a certain situation.

"Well, if you would return my calls and stop ignoring me when I try to talk to you in school then…"

"Clark I don't want to argue with you right now, so please go." She said getting up and walking over to her dresser to pull out some night clothes.

He took the clothes from her hand and threw them on the bed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and she instantly jumped and moved away from him with the thought of her father invading her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he said, afraid that he had hurt her.

"No, its okay," She turned away from him and walked back over to her bed. He turned her back around towards him as gently as possible, and lightly touched the bruise on her cheek and the faint scar around her eye, "What happened."

"With everything that's been going on, my clumsiness is getting the better of me these days." She quickly lied and to her amazement Clark bought it, "Look, as much as I appreciate you being worried about me, I want you to leave…please."

"And you know I'm not going to. It's okay to cry in front of me Peyton." He finally said.

She tried to look everywhere but his eyes, but she couldn't. Seeing the sadness in Clark's eyes nearly broke her.

"I'm sad to Peyton. I'm sad about Haley and I'm sad about you." He confessed.

"Why about me," the tears were slowly making their way out of her eyes.

"The fact that you're shutting me out and trying to deal with this alone. The fact that I don't want to deal with this alone."

The next thing he knew Peyton was now on the floor crying. Clark knelt down beside her and grabbed her in his arms, "I can't lose her, Clark." She cried, "Why did it have to be her…why?"

Later that night after Peyton calmed down, Clark laid her in bed and kissed her forehead. He was about to go downstairs and lay on the couch, but as soon as he opened her door, she instantly woke up.

"Wait. Please stay up here tonight, I really don't want to be alone." She needed his comfort right now. She needed for one night to not be afraid of her father waking her up and throwing her around. For this night, she needed to feel safe, and only Clark could make her feel that way.

Clark was relieved, because he didn't want to leave her side with her still being a bit shaky. He was about to join her in bed, when she said, "Could you please lock the door."

He didn't know why she now always wanted the door lock, but he would ask later. Much later, because as of now it didn't matter.

He took off his shirt and pants, and for some reason out of all the other nights he had slept beside her in this bed, tonight it felt awkward. He didn't know why, but it did.

He then slid under the covers and held her in his arms. If he said there was nothing sexual about it, he would be wrong. His heart began to thump loud in his chest and it was weird because it was just Peyton.

As she snuggled closer into him, she said, "Thanks for being a good friend to me, Clark, for always being there for me."

"And I thank you for the exact same."

And with those final words they both drifted off to sleep.

**Spoilers:  
I promise there will be more Brooke and More Nathan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Innocence  
Ch. 9**

That same night, Brooke went to the Tree Hill bar, to drown her sorrows. That was the only thing she really knew how to do, and since she didn't want to cry right now, alcohol was her escape route. _How could this happen to, Haley. Our rock. My tutor girl._ Brooke wished she would have picked up on it or something. Haley was always there helping her and really she was in pain. That thought just made her drink more.

"Another," She said to the bartender ten times, and each time he gave her another shot of tequila. She was only seventeen years old, so thank god she had a fake i.d.

"Why don't you get the lady a coffee'?" Some guy said beside her.

She turned to look at him and slurred, "Why don't you go mind your own business buddy."

She may have been on the tipsy side, but she knew that this guy wasn't a regular in this town. So, she decided to flirt a little, "So, where are you from cutie?"

"Texas," he answered.

"Well this must be your lucky night, because I like Texas guys." She winked and moved closer to him, so they were almost touching.

Any other time the guy would have taken advantage of this sort of situation, but there was something in this woman's intense brown eyes, that made him resist being his usual self.

Brooke saw him tense up and moved a little closer, caressing his arm in the process, "What's wrong baby, never been with a woman before…cause we can definitely change that."

He laughed, "I've been with plenty women pretty girl, but I think you may regret waking up in the morning with me in my bed when you are more coherent."

"I never regret anything."

The pain in her eyes was definitely not missed by him, and for some reason he wanted to comfort her. Weird.

"Well, since you're not going to give me what I want, I guess I can find someone else who will." She then walked away from him, and went to go dance with some drunken frat boys.

He knew that could only be trouble. He went over there and grabbed her, not listening to hers or the guys protest, as he dragged her away.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled at him when they made it outside, "Those guys are going to come out here and kick you where it hurts!"

The guy looked inside and noticed that the frat boys were now preoccupied with some other girls, "I highly doubt it."

"I'm going to take you home." He said taking her to his car.

"I'm going to call the police if you d-don't let go of me! All I know is you could be taking me to hold me against my will."

"Don't worry sweet cheeks; I'm not that kind of guy."

Brooke looked into his brown eyes and for some odd reason knew he was telling the truth, "Well, you better not be."

And then he helped her into his car.

She told him the directions, and then sat there in silence, looking down at her lap.

"Do you mind if I ask you what had you drinking down the whole bar."

"I don't want to talk about it," She said softly.

He knew she didn't want to talk, so he left it alone. About a few minutes later he pulled up to this big white house, with a red door.

"This is it." She said, still not as coherent as she should be.

"Nice house." He helped her out of the car and walked her to her door.

"Yeah…it's not that great." She said opening the door, knowing her parents weren't there.

"Well, get some sleep, and I hope you have a better day tomorrow." He said.

Brooke don't know why she did it, but something came over her where she couldn't help it, "Why don't you come on in."

"They say never to invite a stranger in your home."

"Well, if you were nice enough to bring me home tonight, before I made a complete fool of myself, then you're not a lunatic. And if you are, well lets just say, I come from a pretty wealthy family who would make it their life's purpose to put you in the ground eight feet under not six…dead _or_ alive."

The guy smiled. He could tell she had a lot of fire inside of her.

"So, do you have a name or should I just call you my rescuer." She said not really making sense to him or herself.

"Do you?"

"Brooke Davis, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens." Why she said that, she had no idea.

"Brooke, that's a beautiful name."

"Well are you going to flatter me all night, are do you have a beautiful name as well."

"Dean Winchester." He smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up in another guest room than she was in the other night. After Lucas kissed her, she had to get out of there. _How could he kiss me like that? Why did he kiss me at all?_ Those were the two questions playing on repeat in her mind all night.

All Lucas and Haley were ever supposed to be were good friends. She was trying to get him with Brooke for the longest time. As she was pacing back and forth another question came to her mind, W_hy would he pull this on me now, when I was going to die!_ Thinking that almost made her cry.

There was a knock at her door, and before she could answer it, Lucas walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Haley talk to me, please." He said, his eyes sad. Well, that's where Brooke got the name broody from.

"Lucas, what was that last night? Why did you kiss me?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders lightly to stop her from pacing around, "Haley calm down."  
"No, Luke I can not calm down. You kissed me. We're only friends Luke, Why did you kiss me?" she looked into his eyes.

"Because…"

"Because what!" she yelled.

"Because I love you." She knew by the sound of his voice that it was more than friends.

"No you don't! The only reason you did that and the only reason you're saying this now, is because I'm dying Lucas! And it's not fair to me for you to kiss me out of grief…. I expected better from you!" And then she walked out leaving him standing alone contemplating what just happened.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing brought Clark and Peyton out of a deep sleep.

Peyton realized it was coming from her cell phone and tried to reach over Clark to get it, but he beat her too it. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Nathan.

"Who is it?" Peyton asked.

Clark hesitated for a moment, "Nathan."  
That got Peyton's full attention and reached to grab the phone. Instead of handing it to her, he moved it out of her way.

"Clark! Give me the phone!" she yelled.

He kept moving it out of the way, causing her to climb on top of him and straddle his waist.

"Give it to me before it goes to voice mail!"

He finally gave her the phone because the feel of her on top of him was getting him hot. And the fact that she was still only in her bath robe was not making it any better.

"Hey, Nathan." Peyton said, oblivious to the way she was making Clark feel at the moment.

"Hey how have you been?"

"I'm okay, how are you doing?"

"I've been better." He said. He didn't want to bring up Haley at the moment; because it would cause them much more grief then they were already in. He pretty much trashed his entire game room from being so upset last night. He'd known Haley pretty much all his life. They weren't as close as her and Lucas, but they were still close. He didn't know how many times she tutored him in middle school in high school. Without her, he would probably still be in the ninth grade.

"I miss you." He finally said, "I know it's been a rough week for all of us, but I need to see you, Peyton."

"I need to see you too. I'm sorry I haven't called you in the past few days. With everything that's been going on, I really didn't want to see or be around anyone.

While they talked, Clark looked up at her and watched. He never really noticed how beautiful Peyton really was. Her beautiful hair was already curled back up, and that's where she got the name goldilocks. His eyes then focused on her thighs on either side of his hips. The sweat was already starting to form on his forehead, as he tried to think of everything but those beautiful thighs. And it was really taking its toal on him, because he was growing hard by the minute.

Her robe moved up a little, and he saw a bruise on her thigh. He gently traced his fingers along it, causing her to jump and look at him.

"Hey, Nathan I have to go, I'll see you later tonight." She said and after saying 'bye', she clicked her phone off.

She tried getting off of Clark, but he held on to her waist, not letting her move.

He then sat up and pushed the robe up a little further to inspect the bruise, "What happened."

"You see that night stand beside you and that sharp corner; well let's just say that I should turn on a lamp when I need to go to the bathroom. I hit it going and coming back all in the same night." She told another lie and luckily he bought it again.

"So, what were you talking to Nate about?" He asked, curious.

"We're going to hang out later today." She smiled, "I know it's soon, but I really like him."

Clark didn't like that at all, and it was more than the fact that he was trying to protect Peyton from guys. Nathan may not be a bad guy, but Peyton was his. _Okay where did that come from?_

"Oh really."

"Really, really," she laughed quoting Shrek.

Without a second thought, he began tickling her. Next thing Peyton knew she was on her back, laughing tremendously. She was surprise his tickling did not hurt her because of the bruises, probably because Clark was so gentle with her.

"Stop!" she laughed.

Clark caressed her more than anything while tickling. Her skin like soft velvet on his fingertips. He grew harder and if she shifted to right just a little, then she would come in contact with his member.

Peyton scooted to her right and pushed up, laughing completely hard, until something hard connected with her thigh.

She heard a groan come out of Clark and when he stopped moving, she looked into his eyes and saw the sweat break out on his forehead.

Did Clark have a hard on? She then became all too aware of his ripped muscles and the sexual position they were in.

Good thing the phone rang before things got weirder.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oth, Smallville, or Supernatural characters:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Innocence  
Ch.10**

Clark got off of Peyton as she answered her cell phone. "Brooke calm down and repeat that." She said as she listened to Brooke's hysterical voice on the other line.

"There is a guy asleep on my couch!" she yelled.

Peyton fortunately moved the phone away from her ear, before she could finish, "How did that happen."

"Last night I went to the bar and talked to this guy and he brought me home and I said he could come in and then we talked for awhile and the next thing I knew I was waking up next to him."

"Wait did you sleep with him?"

"No! But…"

"What's his name?" Peyton asked interrupting her. She didn't even notice Clark get up and go into the bathroom.

"Dean, but that's beside the point."

"Brooke, you have been in worst situations then this, which involves both you and the guy naked…so stop worrying so much. Just wake him up and make him leave."

"Well, I don't want to disturb him…"

"Wait don't tell me B. Davis is actually feeling bad about waking someone up and kicking them out, this isn't like you." Peyton laughed.

Brooke groaned in frustration, "P. Sawyer, I need you to come over and…"

"Brooke I am not coming over to take care of this for you. What's gotten into you?..." Before she could finish her sentence, Clark held the small bag of white powder in front of her.

Looking into his eyes was a mistake, because he looked beyond angry.

"B-Brooke, I'm sorry, I-I have to g-go. Just um d-do what you t-think is best." She could barely talk, trying to choke back her tears. And then she hung up.

"Peyton, please tell me you're holding this for someone and you're not doing it." When Clark went to use her bathroom and saw the small bag of cocaine on her counter, he thought he couldn't breathe for a moment. Why would Peyton stoop so low into doing cocaine?

When she didn't say anything and turned away so she wouldn't look at him anymore, he knew the answer.

"Peyton what the hell were you thinking!" He yelled.

Hearing him yell, made her think of her father yelling at her and then after the yelling there would always be pushing and hitting. And without thought, she cried out, "Please don't hit me."

Clark froze. Why would she ever think he would lay a hand on her? Then something clicked. He looked at the cut and bruise on her face and looked at the one on her thigh. He felt sick when he realized the truth behind the bruises. But he needed to be sure.

"You didn't bump into your nightstand, did you? You haven't been bumping into things all along."

Peyton began to cry harder, trying to shield her face with her hands, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have been kissing Nathan. I don't mean to make him angry, I really don't…its just every little thing I do, sets him on edge. He's so mad at me for having to come back and take care of me, because his boss found out I was seventeen and staying by myself, but Clark I could have lived with you or Brooke. And I would have."

He grabbed her into his arms furious at her father, "I'll kill him." The rage in his voice was not missed. At this point in time, he could truly commit murder on Peyton's father.

"I just should have never been born…" she cried into his arms.

"Don't ever say that, Peyton." He would not let her stay in this house any longer, "Pack a bag, you're staying with me until I deal with your dad." Hell, he didn't mind if she stayed forever.

* * *

Haley sat on a bench in the park she use to go to with Lucas and Nathan when they were kids. She remembered how they use to chase each other, play in the sand box. She also would never forget how Lucas and Nathan pushed this guy off the swing for her, after he called her names. They were like her big brothers, so the fact that Lucas supposedly loved her more than a friend was just shocking and wrong.

"Haley,"

She turned to see Lucas standing in front of her, "I'm sorry for storming out on you, Lucas."

Lucas's heart lurched in his chest from seeing Haley so pale. And yet she still looked beautiful. He then sat down beside her.

"It's just that you don't love me. Not the way you think you do. You feel sad and hurt, but you don't love me." A tear slid down her cheek.

Lucas wiped it away with his finger, "Haley, you're my best friend. I do love you as a friend and as more. And yes, finding out that I could lose you, brought more of it out. But, I do love you Haley. Knowing that you could slip away from me is something that I can't bare. You take up my whole heart, Haley James."

"You're only saying that because Brooke doesn't love you. Lucas you have loved Brooke since the first day you saw her...me being sick shouldn't change anything."

Yes, Lucas had loved Brooke, but really he wasn't in love with her. He might have thought he was, but he wasn't. All along it had been Haley. He just pushed those feelings aside because Haley was his best friend and he didn't want things to be weird or their friendship to end. But now, he didn't want her to leave him without her knowing. And keeping it in inside was killing him.

After telling her that he said,"I love you Haley, and whether you believe it or not I'm always going too. No matter what happens."

Haley was in tears now, her body feeling completely weak, but her heart feeling so much joy. She then leaned in slowly and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you too, Lucas." It hurt her to say that. Not that she didn't love him, it was just that she knew she was dying. She was feeling weak and horrible even now, and she didn't want to fall for someone and then die. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave her friends. She didn't want to leave her family, this world, anything. She wanted to become a teacher, have children, sing. She wanted to do it all, and now...she couldn't.

Every part of her body hurt and she felt so completely drained, "Will you please take me home, Lucas. I'm so tired."

He would do anything for her.

Her parents and grandparents were elsewhere at the moment so they had the whole house to themselves. They went up to Haley's room and he held her in his arms as they laid on the bed.

"Don't forget me, Lucas." she whispered softly as tears slid down her face.

"Don't talk like that Haley, you're not going to die. You're gonna have your dream of getting married, having kids...everything. And then you're going to grow old and see your grandchildren. I will not let you die." He was in tears now as well. She was slowly slipping away from him. And now he knew why she wanted to come back to their hometown. She wanted to die here.

She squeezed his hand gently, and he kissed her forehead.

His life felt like it had just ended when he heard that last breath escape her mouth.

His Haley James was dead.

**Sorry this chapter is short and i will try my best to update soon, but it won't be as often as i usually do, cause i'm on vacation. Again thanks for the amazing reviews:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Innocence  
Ch. 11**

**1 week later**

It had been a week since Haley's death and three days since the funeral. The town of Tree Hill was in grief, but five people were taking it harder than anyone could imagine. Brooke and Peyton quit cheerleading and the guys decided to take a break from basketball. Coach Whitey approved it, knowing how hard it was from them, because he too lost someone years ago. His wife. And losing someone you love; that was a pain you could never get over.

Peyton was still staying at Clark's, they really haven't said a word to each other since they found out about Haley's death. All Peyton did anymore was sit up in the room they let her stay in and cry; not wanting to be seen by anyone. Brooke tried her best to be strong, but at the end of the night all she had were tears. Haley's death hurt her so much, and it also hurt that her and Peyton hadn't spoken since. Lucas was a complete mess, his heart was hurt and broken. He felt as if he weren't himself anymore, like his soul left him. Nathan was in pain too, not really grasping the fact that she was dead. Clark on the otherhand, wasn't breaking down like the rest. He was always the strong one and he wanted to remain that way. He needed too...even if he was feeling like hell on the inside.

That monday morning of school was a stormy rainy day. Only Brooke and Nathan showed up. People walked up to them saying they were sorry for their loss. And how much they really missed Haley. But to Brooke it was more like insults. None of them really knew anything about Haley. It was good that Nathan and Brooke only had one class together, because seeing each other would have probably made them both break down. It was so hard being back in the place that Haley went to school. The place where she couldn't even finish her senior year. Just thinking that brought tears to Brooke's eyes, causing her to get up and walk out of class and out of the building. The teacher just let her go, understanding completely, but no one understood. No one would ever understand.

She made her way out of the building, not being able to be around others anymore. _Why did this have to happen. Why? It was not her time_.

"Penny for your thoughts." She heard a familar voice behind her. She turned around to see that one guy she met at the bar a week ago. What was his name, Ah yes, Dean. Why was he here?

She hoped her eyes weren't completely red, but she knew he would know she had been crying.

"Its always good to have someone to talk too." He said. Seeing that she was upset made his heart ache somehow.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" She tried regaining composure. _This guy could be a total stalker_.

"Hey don't worry, I'm new here and I go to this school now." He said, knowing that she was just trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, could you not sneak up on me like that. Its creepy."

"Well, I saw you run out here, and you looked upset, so I thought I could help you in someway." He admitted.

"Well you can't help me!" she screamed, "No one can ever help me!" she didn't know where it all came from, but there was so much anger and grief built up inside that hearing him say that just set everything off. Maybe she needed this. None of her friends would even talk to her.

He knew that she was about to break down in tears, so without thought, he grabbed her into a hug.

The tears flowed from Brooke's eyes, "Why did she have to die? Why? I can't...I can't take this pain...I can't..."

Dean held her as tight as he could, but gentle, and for some reason it was breaking his heart to see her in so much pain.

* * *

Peyton was in a room full of black with white lettering that said, "People always leave." It was true people always leave. Her mother left and now Haley left and they were never coming back. Life was just so unfair. Haley was so young, so full of life. She was everyone's rock, she was the glue that held every one together. And now, she was...

Peyton couldn't even say the word. It killed her to even think about it. Her life was such a mess now, she hadn't been going to school or eating. She was actually thinking of dropping out. Nothing mattered anymore.

There was a knock at her door. She didn't bother answering it, if it was Clark's parents, they would ask if she wanted anything, if it was Clark then he would probably just go away without saying anything. She appreciated him and his parents taking her in, but she just couldn't talk to anyone. And she hated that she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't even strong enough to talk to Brooke, and she knew she was taking it hard too.

"Peyton." Clark said as he walked into her room, and shut the door behind him. He noticed the walls and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll repaint when I leave." she said.

"I don't care about the walls, Peyt. I care about you." He then sat down in front of her.

She looked away from him, "Go away, Clark, I don't feel like talking."

"Well you need too." He said grabbing her hands gently in his, "Peyton I know you're hurting, I am too. She's gone, and as much as I hate it..."

"No!" she yelled, getting up away from him.

He got up as well, and grabbed her gently on the shoulders to look at him, "Peyton you don't have to go through this alone. I'm right here."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about it." She was on the verge of tears, but she didn't want to break down in front of him again.

"Peyton..."

"No, Clark!" She yelled.

They were silent for a moment, he just staring at her with sad eyes, she just trying to look everywhere but those sad eyes.

"I'm going to drop out of school." she announced, "I just can't go back there anymore." She moved away from him and fiddled with something on the dresser, hoping he would get the picture and leave.

He didn't, and went up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders again, "I miss her too." he whispered softly, "She was Haley. Our loveable friend with all the answers. She could look right through us and just know that we were hiding something, and she would always try to help."

The tears escaped Peyton's eyes quickly. Hearing Clark speak those words broke her heart. "8 months," She whispered softly, as she leaned back against him. She hadn't even realized his arms were now around her waist, "She had 8 months, Clark. Why didn't she tell us that her time was shorter, that she went up to her home town to die. I just don't understand."

"She probably didn't want anyone to worry about her. Haley was a strong person and seeing people so upset because of her was probably something she couldn't bare." Clark whispered. And without thought, he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I just don't understand," She cried, "How could she think I could live without her. Why didn't she tell us months ago. There may have been something we could do. They could of missed something." she then turned around and he held her in his arms, "They could have missed something." She continued to say, wanting it to be true.

"I miss her so much, Clark."

He held on to her, never wanting to let go.

"Please don't ever leave me, Clark. I don't think I can take anymore people that I love and care about leaving."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll never leave you, Peyton." He wiped the tears that had fallen to her cheek.

His eyes never left hers as he thought about kissing her. He wanted too more than anything at the moment. And as he leaned in to do so...


	12. Chapter 12

**Innocence  
Ch. 12**

**Sorry its takin' so long to update... Again thanks for the comments:)**

"Clark!" His mother yelled from the top of her lungs, "That girl Rachel is on the phone!"

He turned away from Peyton, pissed off at the fact that his mother just ruined a great moment that could have been between the two of them, "Take a message."

"She says its important!" she yelled back.

"You should go get that." Peyton said still a little shaky, and not sure why he was looking at her that way. Was he about to kiss her. No, that couldn't be it. Clark and her were just friends, right?

Clark was still looking into her saddened eyes, not wanting to do anything but kiss her beautiful lips.

"Tell her I'll call her back!" he yelled, and his mom must have got the message because she didn't yell back up there.

Peyton had turned away from him before he yelled that to his mom, so he caught her off guard by turning her arod and pulling her to him. Before she could say anything he captured her lips with his. The taste of her lips were pure heaven against his. His hands made their way into her hair, caressing the silky strands.

Peyton was beyond shocked, but what shocked her the most was that she didn't pull away.

About a minute later, Peyton's phone vibrated causing her to pull quickly away from him, and answer it. She didn't even look at the caller id, before she said, "Hello."

It was silent on the other end, "Hello." She then looked at her caller id, and saw that it was Brooke. Her tears instantly sprang up, "Brooke..." she said softly.

"I...I wasn't expecting you to pick up." Peyton could hear that Brooke was trying not to cry, "You haven't picked up since the..."

"I know, and I'm so sorry...It's just...I." It was so hard to get words out at the moment, "Look lets meet at Karen's Cafe. Is that alright?"

"Yeah...and Peyton, I've really missed you." Were Brooke's last words before she hung up.

Peyton looked at Clark, her lips still throbbing from the intensity of that kiss. And for some reason, the room was getting way to small for the both of them, "Um...I have to go..." She said grabbing her phone and purse, and opening the door.

"Peyton..." Clark called out, not wanting her to leave yet.

But, instead of turning around, she just walked out of the door, glad she didn't see his parents, because otherwise they would probably want to talk. All she really wanted to do was get out of that room with Clark and go find Brooke.

* * *

Peyton walked into Karen's cafe' to see Brooke sitting alone at one of the tables. When she saw Peyton walk in, she instantly stood up, and they met each other half way into a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Brooke." She said, not caring that she was in tears now. They haven't talked to each other since the funeral, and Peyton was to blame for that. She just couldn't be near anyone after the death of Haley, and seeing Brooke reminded her of all the times they all spent together.

"I've been here, Peyton...I've been here." she cried.

Karen walked up to them, with a soft smile on her face, "Why don't you two go to the back. Would you like me to bring you guys something to eat, drink?"

"Thanks, Karen." Peyton said, grateful that they had a place to go without all these people looking at them, "And no thanks on the food."

"Same here, thank you though." Brooke said.

"Alright, but if you need anything just let me know." She smiled.

And once Peyton and Brooke went to the back, Karen made a call.

Peyton and Brooke talked for what felt like hours, but was only thirty minutes. They hugged, cried, remembered everything they shared with Haley. All those moments were so precious to them, and they never thought it would be their last moments with her. Haley was the strongest person they knew. Always there for a shoulder to cry on with them. It was so painful to admit that she was gone.

Next thing they knew the door opened and Lucas and Nathan were pushed into the room, with the door locking behind them. When they saw Peyton and Brooke, Lucas instantly went to the door and banged on it, "Mom!"

"Lucas quit banging on the door, I'm not letting you out until you can talk to your friends." And then Karen went to go serve food to others.

Lucas rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch farthest from them. Nathan sat down beside Peyton.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Better...you?" She forgot how nice it was to be near Nathan.

"I'm alright, i just hope it gets a little easier over time." his voice soft. Even with Nathan being so masculine, you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"How can you all be so calm about this!" Lucas shouted, "Haley is dead and its only been a week and you guys act as if you don't miss her."

It was Brooke's turn to speak up now, "Wait a minute, you are not the only one who is grieving over Haley, Lucas! We all miss her just as much! Do you know how hard it was for Peyton and I to even get together today to finally talk about it! I know its only been a week Lucas, but you can't just shut us out of your life. Its easier if you just..."

"Brooke, I can't handle this right now. It'll never get easier don't you see, Haley is dead. She's never coming back. And being here with you guys without her, is killing me." The tears formed in his eyes, causing everyone one else's tears to form as well.

Brooke went over and grabbed him in a hug. It may not help exactly, but it was something. And as much as it was hard for Lucas, he cried right in her arms. Brooke issued for Peyton to come over, and she hugged him as well. Nathan was issued by Peyton and all four of them cried in a group hug, missing their best friend.

"I loved her so much, why did she have to die?" Lucas cried, the first time he showed any emotion in front of his friends. It was a shock when everyone found out that Lucas was in love with Haley. He had kept it really well, except from his brother, who knew that he had loved Haley, but tried to deny it, by being in love with Brooke.

Nathan wondered the same thing. It was still hard on him to know that Haley that was gone. It would never feel right being in this group and not having her in it.

"Over time," Peyton whispered, tears in her eyes, "Things will get better...we have to believe that things will get better."

* * *

Peyton was driving home, well back to Clark's house. She hoped that she wouldn't be in trouble with his parents, because it was 10 pm, and she hadn't called in. After they left the Karen's cafe', She and Brooke left to her house, where she told her all about the guy from the club she had met and how he now went to her school. Even though they were still in mourning, it felt nice to have some girl talk, and though it would probably never be the same without Haley, it was nice that they could still talk about things. It amazed Peyton how Brooke kept talking about the guy she met at the bar, and how he is a new student at school. She couldn't wait to see how that would play out. She was happy for Brooke, because she really wanted her friend to start having a relationship with a guy for more than one night, and maybe the new guy would be the one to do it. Well, with Peyton's approval, because there was no way anyone was going to hurt her best friend.

As Peyton was turning a corner, her wheel just happened to hit something, and now she had a flat. _Great, just great_, she thought, _what else could go wrong_. And then it started raining. She looked up to the sky and said in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks."

She was about five blocks away from Clark's and since she didn't have a spare, she would have to call Clark to come get her or walk. _Well, maybe walking would be good, a little rain never hurt anybody. _Then it started raining harder. _Ugggh!_ She pulled out her phone, and dialed his cell. She came to voice mail, and she was actually happy about that, "Hey Clark its, Peyton...my car broke down and I need you to come get me." After telling him where she was, she hung up. Hopefully he'd get it soon.

The next thing she knew, rain splashed all over her, as he opened her car door, and climbed in on the passenger side. He was soaking wet, in a white shirt and blue jogging shorts. He shook his head and the water sprayed from his hair, making her more wet.

"Clark, what the hell...how did you...?" she was completely stunned and freaked out how he got here so fast, when she just left the message.

"I took a jog to the rivercourt earlier and it started raining so I decided to try to beat it home, before it started to pour down hard, but as you can see, it kind of caught up with me, and luckily i saw your car parked, and you in it."

Peyton actually let out a small laugh at the fact that he was rambiling, he's only done that about twice in his life, so hearing it again was pretty funny, "Oh, well, I left you a message cause...flat tire...and I didn't have a spare." She tried her best not to stare at his six pack through his shirt, since the water had made it completely visible. For a moment, she actually thought about running her finger down it. _Okay, where did that come from_.

Then the car just got extremely small, when she thought about the kiss they shared, "W-well, I guess we're stuck here for awhile." She said trying her best not to think about it.

"Yep," He said and laid his seat back, so he could make himself more comfortable. He rested his hands behind his head, and she could have swore she saw him flex a bit, causing Peyton to flush.

She then watched as he grabbed the only blanket she kept in her car and then take his shirt off, "What are you doing." She said quickly, as he laid the wet material in the back seat.

"I'm wet and cold. You wouldn't want me to get sick now would you." She could tell he was teasing her.

"Well, don't take off any other clothing." She said turning away from him, and looking out the window as the rain poured heavily down.

After a few minutes of silence, Peyton couldn't stop herself from saying, "Why did you kiss me, Clark?" She turned and looked at him.

Clark stared at her lush mouth and said, "Why am I the only one you thought of to call to help you with your car."

Peyton was caught off guard by that question, "Because since I'm currently staying at your house..."

"And when you got my voicemail, why didn't you call my parents, or Brooke, or any of your friends, why did you call me?" He was looking intently into her eyes, and all he wanted to do was feel her lips on his for just a moment. And without thought, he started caressing her hands.

She looked at their hands joined and felt an odd sensation, and then back into his eyes, "You're changing the subject..." She had no idea that her voice sounded so seductive until the words came out.

"And so are you." he said, lifting her on top of him to where she was straddling his waist.

"Clark..." she breathed. They were best friends, but why did it feel so right. And before she knew it they were kissing heatedly.

He removed the blanket from around his chest, and held her tight yet gentle in his arms as he kissed her with so much passion it burned them both.

Having Peyton in his arms was pure bliss.

Peyton never thought in a million years that she would be making out with her best friend, but it didn't feel wrong, and the way he was touching her would make anyone flush. And when she felt his hard length through his shorts against her, she couldn't help but moan a little.

They were parked on the side of the road in the pouring rain, and none of them cared the slightest. But, it was good thing she had tinted windows.

**Spoilers:  
Rachel throws a party.  
Brooke and Dean talk.  
Nathan and Peyton talk.  
Lucas makes a decision.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Innocence  
Ch. 13**

**Hey eveyone thanks for the amazing reviews:) Sorry this chapter is really short and if there are any mistakes sorry, I was in a bit of a rush**:)

**1 week Later**

"Tell me again why we're here?" Peyton asked Brooke as they walked into Rachel's house, no correction, mansion. There had to be more than two hundred people present so far and still more people were coming. Music was blaring that could be heard a mile away.

"I almost asked myself that, but then I Realized that we need this, P. Sawyer. You especially." She said, as they walked towards the kitchen.

It had been a week since they talked at Karen's cafe' and after that they spent a lot of time together, but Peyton still hadn't told brooke about the steamy make out session she had with Clark that night in the car. She had stopped things though, before they went to far and after that they hadn't spoken for the whole week. And it was extremely hard to avoid him since she currently stayed at his place. And that was another thing she hadn't told Brooke. The fact that she had been staying at Clark's because of her abusive father. She wanted to tell Brooke, but with everything that happened to Haley, she didn't want to make anyone else feel worse.

"Have you spoken to Lucas since...?"

Brooke poured them a shot of tequila as her eyes went sad, "No...he still needs time..." There was more she wanted to say but she didn't want make herself sad. Tonight, she would forget everything bad and have fun. "Look, P. Sawyer, I want you to forget everything that makes you mad or sad, and just have a good time tonight." She handed her the shot, and clinked her glass against her's, "Now drink up...tonight all your troubles will go away."

Agreeing with Brooke, Peyton smiled and downed her shot. Then she grabbed a beer, "Now, B. Davis behave tonight."

Brooke smiled a devious smile, "You too, P. Sawyer," And then they both went to go mingle.

An hour into the party, many people were drunk, table dancing, skinny dipping in the ocean, etc. It was a Rachel original.

Peyton was on her second beer and third shot, when she ran into Nathan. He caught her before she fell to the ground, "Woah there."

Her face lit up by seeing him, "Nathan!" she yelled with excitement, "I've missed see you."

Nathan laughed, "Someone's drunk."

"Who?" she asked innocently, "Natie, I've been wanting to talk you for so long...I've really missed you." she said caressing his face.

"Have you now." He smiled, "Because I've missed you too." It didn't help that he too had been drinking.

"Nathan I really like you, you know that right. And even though we haven't talked in awhile, I still have strong feeling for you." She then kissed his cheek and whispered, "Lets go upstairs."

"Lets." He smiled and then followed her upstairs.

* * *

"This seat taken?"

Brooke looked up to the familiar male voice, from staring out at the ocean, "Absolutely not...please sit."

Dean sat down beside her and said, "So, why are you out here and not enjoying thte party."

Brooke smiled at him, "Because for once at a party I'm trying not to get super drunk and hook up with some guy and and not even know his name."

"Well, that's a good reason."

"Why are you out here?"

"Saw a pretty girl sitting by herself and decided to come talk to her and see whats wrong?" His smile had to be one of the gorgeous smiles she'd ever seen.

"Well, nothing's wrong." she explained, "The water soothes me."

"Me too," He admitted, "When I was young, back in California, my mom use to take me and my brother to the beach everyday." He had no idea why he was telling her this, but something about her just made him want too.

"Wow, the most my mom every did for me when I was younger was let the nanny take me to get some ice cream."

A pang went through his chest, by seeing the sadness in her eyes, "Parents not around much, I take it."

"You'd be correct. But, It really doesn't matter...I get everything I want. The best clothes, money to spend anytime I want. Trips to anywhere I want. So, its really not that bad." She didn't even notice a small tear escaping her eye.

Dean did though, "And are you happy?"

"Who wouldn't be...everything you want, handed to you."

"You didn't answer my question, are you happy?"

She was silent for a moment, but then admitted, "Sometimes, but there are other times when I wish they would we could spend at least one day out of the week together. Hell, even one day out of the month would be nice. But they all have thier lives. My mom especially."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the last time I saw my dad was when I was five. He ran off with some girl, who made him feel younger."

"I guess we both have something screwed up in our lives." she chuckled.

Her laughter was like music to his ears, "We wouldn't be human if we didn't."

They ended up talking for an hour, before Dean asked, "So, I was wondering if next friday night you wanted to hang out...see a movie, dinner...?"

"Why, Dean Winchester, are you asking me out on a date." Her cheeks actually flushed, something that almost never happens.

"It all depends, are you saying yes?"

"As long as we go see the new Batman movie." she smiled.

"Well then its a date." He laughed. _This girl is amazing,_ he thought.

_This guy is amazing_, she thought.

* * *

Peyton and Nathan were in one of the many rooms, making out. They both had thier tops off, and now Nathan was trailing soft kisses down her stomach.

Peyton couldn't help but slightly moan out and when she did, flashes of Clark interrupted her thoughts. She may have had way to much to drink and she might have not of been fully coherent, but she knew what she was doing was wrong. Its not that she didn't like Nathan, she really did, but making out with Clark a week ago, and then making out with Nathan, to try and erase what her and Clark did, was a very slutty move, and she wasn't like that.

When he started kissing her neck, she said, "Nathan..."

"I love hearing my name from your lips..."

"No, Nathan...we can't..."

Before he could lift up off of her, someone opened the door.

They looked to see, Rachel and some guy who were clearly drunk and wanting a room. When Rachel saw Nathan and Peyton on the bed together, she wanted to cause some trouble, "Aww Nathan, Its only been two days since we had sex and your already moving on to someone else."

Peyton was completely shock, "Oh my..." she could barely get out as she slid back on her shirt.

As she pushed pass Rachel and whoever the guy was, Nathan yelled, "Peyton, wait..." He slid back on his shirt, and passing Rachel he said, "Nice move Rachel." He really hated her, and still regretted the time they spent together.

Peyton ran out of the house until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Clark.

"Woah where's the fire," He joked, before he saw the tears in her eyes, "Peyton what's wrong?"

"Clark, can you please take me home?"

**Alrighty, this is the last update for about a week. Sorry everyone. And sorry its short I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And don't worry I will continue next week:) Oh and the spoiler about Lucas making a decision it will be in the next chapter:) Again thanks for the wonderful reviews:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Innocence  
Ch. 14  
****Thanks for the reviews everyone:)**

"Take me home, Clark..." Peyton said with tears in her eyes. Not because the news of Nathan and Rachel, but because of the way she let herself go tonight. This drunken girl was not her, and even though she wanted to lossen up, she shouldn't have let herself go like that. And the fact that she just ran into Clark and said those four words showed complete weakness.

Clark looked intently into her eyes. He could smell the booze on her breath and saw that she was so shaken up. He then noticed the way her lipstick looked smeared, her face flushed, and her hair looked as if someone had ran thier fingers repeatedly through it.

"Peyton, what happened?"

"Peyton!" Someone yelled.

They both looked at who was calling her name and saw Nathan running out the house. He stopped right in front of Peyton and said, "Peyton, I'm sorry..."

Before she could tell him that it was alright and sorry for overreacting the way she did, Clark grabbed Nathan forcefully, "What the hell did you do!" he yelled and then punched him.

"Clark!" Peyton yelled, trying to stop him, "He didn't do anything."

Nathan then punched Clark, defending himself. As they fought Dean and Brooke walked up.

"What the hell..." Brooke said, noticing that it was Clark and Nathan fighting.

Dean and Tim pulled them apart and Brooke walked up to Peyton.

"Peyt, why is hot Scott and sexy annoying Kent fighting."

When Dean finally pulled Clark away, Clark yelled, "Don'y you ever let me see you anywhere near her again!"

They both had bloody lips and noses.

Nathan was to wasted to explain himself to Clark. He would talk to Peyton later and apologize but right now he was pissed off and exhausted. So, he jerked off of Tim's grasp and then Tim drove him home.

"So, what am I missing?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"I'll fill you in later." Peyton said still shocked that that Clark would do soething like that. And nexxt thing she knew she was in the passenger seat of Clark's car as he drove them home.

As Brooke watched them leave, Dean said to her, "So, how long have they been a couple?"

"Eww their like brother and sister. That's just weird."

"The way he told that guy to leave her alone and the way he looked at her just now, I would say they were dating. And if not, then tonight..."

He didn't need to continue for Brooke to realize where he was going with it.

"No, Peyton wouldn't go with Clark. They're best friends. I know she would tell me if anything was going on." Well, she thought she would.

* * *

"When will you be back?" Karen Scott asked Lucas.

"I'm not sure. And I've talked to Whitey, he understands."

"And so do I. You better call me Lucas. And one day sweetie, things will get better."

"But not today." His voice was a little above a whisper.

"One day at a time." She kissed her sons forehead, before wrapping him up in a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

And Lucas got in his car and left Tree Hill. But he would be back. One day.

* * *

"Ow." Clark flinched, as Peyton cleaned the cut on his lip.

"Oh please after all that fighting, a little touch hurts." Peyton joked. She was still upset with him for attacking Nathan an hour ago, "There, all better." After she put down the cloth she was cleaning him with, he grabbed her hand gently in his, causing her to look into his eyes.

"Why did you make-out with him, Peyton?" he asked, sounding hurt. For a split second, she almost forgot she told him while they were traveling back to his house. He didn't say anything afterwards, proving that he was upset with her.

"I was drunk." A truthful answer.

"But you wanted too." He said, "Look, Peyt. I know you like him. I guess the facct that we've been living under the same roof and you've been ignoring me gave me a clue that you didn't want what I want." He let go of her hand, "Its kind of ironic don't you think?"

"What..." she said, as he walked to the door.

"That the first girl I've ever truly loved happens to be my best friend."

* * *

That next week in school, everything felt so awkward to Peyton, Clark, Brooke, and Nathan. They found out that Lucas was gone. And it really hurt Nathan because they were brothers and he didn't even tell him. He found out the next day after the party. His mom was crying, saying that she thought she could handle him leaving, but it was just too hard. That's when he found he would be staying with their uncle keirth in Michigan.

Brooke was upset, but she dind't miss the way Clark was staring intently at Peyton. What she saw next, totally caught her off guard.

Clark traced his finger along her back. She saw Peyton shudder and arch her back, probably trying to ignore him.

After the bell rang, Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm as they walked to thier next class.

"So, is there something you want to tell me, P. Sawyer?" she winked.

"Nope..."

Before they could say anything else, Nathan walked up to them, "Peyton, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure..." Peyton looked at Brooke who hadn't moved yet.

"What?...Alright fine, but you're just going to tell me all about ti next block." And then she went to class.

"Look, I'm sorry about Clark." Peyton said, "He can just be way over protective."

"Its okay, I deserved it."

"No, you didn't."

"Look, Peyton, what I did with Rachel I was upset and hurt over Haley. I had a few drinks and then..." He paused not needing to explain that part, "I never meant to hurt you, because I really like you."

"I know, and I like you too Nathan. But a lots been going on lately and I'm just not ready for a relationship."

He caressed her face, "Well, when you are, let me know."

And then they went their separate ways to class.

When Peyton walked into Biology she noticed that Brooke was now sitting at a lab table with Dean. Well, thats weird since they were always partners.

The only other empty seat was beside Clark. What are the odds. She looked over to Brooke and she mouthed 'sorry'. And then continued talking to Dean.

She sat down next to Clark and the teacher began teaching his lesson.

The next thing she knew, her thigh was gently getting caressed. A wonderful sensation coursed throuh her body as she looked at Clark.

His eyes were looking into hers and another shiver ran through her, "I just can't keep my hands off of you."

Her breath caught in her throat at the fact that he was feeling her up in class.

"Clark..." she whispered.

"I thought I could stop and just get over you like any other girl, but I can't." He whispered in her ear, "You're not just any other girl."

He then kissed her hand, something Clark would never do to anyone.

Brooke who was talking to Dean saw Clark's little action, and yelled, "Oh my gosh! I knew it!"

Everyone looked her way including the teacher.

"I mean, I knew that Biology would just be my favorite class this year."

Dean smiled at her.

"Well now that we've cleared that up Miss Davis, can I get back to teaching?" He said sarcastically.

"Sure."

"What was that about?" Dean whispered.

"I've just came to a conclusion."

"And that would be?"

"That P. Sawyer and I are going to have a very big talk. I'm talking extreme."

Dean laughed, "You are one of a kind."

"So I've been told." She smiled.

"I like that about you. And do you know what else I like."

"And what whould that be?"

"That beautiful smile of yours."

Brooke's face actually flushed.

"Well well, Mr. Winchester, you actually got me to blush...that will give you a few points."

He then grabbed her gently and kissed her deeply. She squeeled becuase she was caught off guard. But then she got into it.

They were stopped by giggles and gasps.

"Miss Davis, Mr. Winchester, see me after class."

"And how many points does that get me."

Brooke was completely speechless.

* * *

Nathan was in class, bored out of his mind. His second block class was always shared with Haley and Lucas and now he had no one. Well, he had Tim, but he was his own story. How was he going to make it through without those two.There was also Rachel and that guy she brought into the room at the party. Chris Kellar was his name. But who cared about them.

The rest of the year was just going to be stressful. And now, since Lucas was gone, he was expected to do even harder in Basketball and that pissed him off.

"Everyone we have a new student." The teacher called out.

Nathan looke dup, and saw a brunette female. Even far away he noticed her beautiful blue eyes.

"This is Rory Gilmore." The teacher said, "Rory you can take a seat beside Nathan Scott...Nathan raise your hand."

Nathan did, and watched as the girl sat down beside him.

And out of no where a thought came to his head, "Wow...she's beautiful."

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTh, Smallville, or Gilmore Girls characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Innocence  
Ch. 15**

As Peyton was walking to lunch, Brooke grabbed her into the janitors closet.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed, "You know this violates every friend code." She said straightening herself.

"You have no room to talk about violating the best friend code, P. Sawyer."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What's going on with you an C. Kent. Are you two an item?"

"No." she said rather quickly, "I don't know." She added quickly.

"Oh.My.Gosh!" As weird as it is, I knew it would happen some day."

"Nothing happened. I mean there were a few kisses, but..."

"There was kissing involved!? P.Sawyer, and you are just now telling me!"

"Well Brooke, a lots been going on, and besides I don't know what I feel for Clark we've been best friends for since we were kids."

"And the point. Peyton, you guys know practically everything about each other, correct."

She nodded.

"And even though there are days when I don't get know why the hell you continue to be around him...because he can certainly get on my nerves...but thats besides the point. Why don't you just go for it?"

"Because when we break up, I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"Why would you think about breaking up, because first of all Peyton you guys aren't a couple and second of all just enjoy it when you do become an item. Thinking about breaking up should be the farthest from your mind."

After a moment of silence, she said, "You're right."

"I know."

"Now B. Davis, enough about me, don't think I didn't miss you and Dean in class all tongue tied." She winked.

Brooke laughed as they continued to talk about it on their way to lunch.

"What took you guys so long?" Clark asked, as he moved over so Peyton could sit near him.

"Peyton and I just had some girl time in the janitors closet." Brooke said.

Skills who had just walked up, "And I think you guys just made life worth living for."

They laughed.

Mouth walked up and sat next to Brooke, "Hey mouth we on for movies tonight."

"As always Brooke," He smiled.

Skills then said, "Get it Dawg."

Brooke through a fry at him.

Mouth just laughed, "You guys can come if you want. I'm tired of Brooke screamin' into my shoulders over every horror film we watch." Then he paused, "Well I actually like that part, but you guys are all invited."

Brooke and Mouth always watched movies together every Wednesday night. Haley and Peyton would join them sometimes, but Peyton would need to finish some drawings for her comic strip and Haley…

"I'm in." Skills said.

"Me too, I need a night of watchin' movies." Peyton said.

Clark agreed only because of Peyton.

"So, C. Kent, what's got you sittin' at out our table?" Brooke asked, "Usually you're flirting with my cheerleaders or any other girl in a skirt."

Peyton eyed her and Clark looked at Peyton and then back at Brooke, "Well if you must know, I've decided to quit doing all of that."  
Mouth almost spit out his drink. He pulled out his recorder, "Say that again?"

Brooke took it out of his hand an put it down on the table, "Why is that?" She asked eyeing Peyton, who looked away and started blushing. She was going to kill Brooke.

Clark glanced back a Peyton but then focused his attention back on the others, "Well, there's this girl that I'm beginning to have strong feelings for." He couldn't believe he was telling them this, "And I think the feelings are mutual, even if she tries to deny it."

Brooke clapped her hands, "Aww, well describe the girl who has brought down the almighty C. Kent." Brooke said eyeing Peyton.

She knew her friend was going to have a few words for her.

"Well, she has beautiful blonde hair. She's tall, but shorter than me." He couldn't help but look at Peyton, "And she's extremely beautiful."

"Well what does her name start with."

Before Clark could say anything, Peyton saw Dean walk up, "Hey look its Dean. Hey Dean!"

"Hey Peyton." Dean said and Brooke almost laughed.

"So, are you ready for detention, Mr. Winchester." Brooke said changing the subject.

As Dean answered, Peyton looked at Clark and then glanced at to everyone, "Well guys I gotta go, I'll see you all later."

After she left, Clark got up and followed her.

"Those two are acting strange." Skills said.

"You have no idea." Brooke thought and continued talking to three of her favorite guys.

* * *

"So, you liking Tree Hill So far?" Nathan asked as he caught up to Rory.

Rory smiled, "Its different, but I'm liking it so far."

"Good. Would you like me to show you around?" he asked. He didn't know why, but he was really attracted to her.

Rory was taken aback. Their weren't that many cute guys at her old school, so she was a little surprised to have one talking to her now.

"Um…sure."

Then they went off to view Tree Hill High School.

* * *

Peyton walked up to the room Clark's parents let her stay in and plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. She may have been a cheerleader, but gym killed her, especially when she had to run track.

Her gaze focused on the walls that just a week ago were solid black with a few writings across it.

After her depression was over, she painted the walls back to their original green ash.

When she heard footsteps walking up the stairs, she knew that Clark was home.

It was now or never, she thought.

Peyton walked out of her room, and met him in the hallway. He was aout to enter his room, but Peyton stopped him.

"Clark…"

He turned to look at her.

"I need to talk to you." She said walking up close to him.

They were now only a few inches apart.

"Oh hell…" she said right before she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply.

Clark was a bit stunned at first but then he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he kissed her, everything just felt right.

They made into her room and fell back on the bed.

He cupped her face as he kissed her, and as they were getting more into it, Peyton's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Clark said. His voice rough from all the kissing. To Peyton it sounded very seductive.

"I have too, its probably Brooke." She rolled over him and grabbed her cell phone. As he kissed down her neck, Peyton answered and tried her best not to giggle.

"Are you at Clark's? Is that why I'm standing in front of your house and the only ar that's parked there is your dad's."  
Peyton instantly got off of Clark, "Brooke yeah I'm at Clark's, but just don't knock on the door. Come over here."

"Okkkayyy, see being with Clark for a few seconds has already got your brain fried."  
"Brooke, please, just get away from that house."

And that's all Brooke needed to hear to get ot of there.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, standing up, seeing how upset Peyton had got.

Peyton went into the wall of his chest and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm going to have to tell Brooke."

* * *

Brooke, Peyton, and Clark were sitting in his living room in silence for what felt like five hours. They obviously weren't going to Mouth's that night. Brooke felt numb and really wanted to cry at the news Peyton told her. To find out that her best friend was getting abused by her own father, especially Papa Sawyer who had been like a father to her once, was just horrible, and honestly Brooke didn't know how to handle it.

"I wish you would have told me sooner." Brooke finally said after the long silence they were in.

"I wanted too, Brooke, its just that what happened to Haley, I just couldn't bring everyone else down more. And I also didn't want to bring it up anymore...I just wanted to forget."  
"How could you even try to forget something like that, Peyton! He beat you! And as much as I'm upset that you didn't tell me, I'm more upset that you had to go through that." she said, bringing Peyton into a hug.

"I'm okay, Brooke, I haven't seen him in weeks...he most likely doesn't even know I'm gone."

"And you are never going to see him again. Now Peyton living at Clark's is okay, but you can't hide from him forever. You go to the police...and there's this thing called um I forgot but its like getting a divorce from your parents, but you know you guys aren't married because that would be weird but like I was saying..."  
Clark almost laughed from Brooke's rambiling, but Peyton was use to it.

"You can talk to the courts explain your case and then you will be free from him and not only that he'll go to jail...hopefully forever."

"I love you Brooke, you know that." Peyton said, hugging her friend tightly.

"I know...I love you too."

Peyton would have been to the police sooner, hell, Clark had told her plenty of tims, but so much had been going on. Depression being one of them, and life was just screwy at the moment, and wanting to forget about her dad was just a major thing to her.

"Now," Brooke said, "We'll just have Haley call the courts and stuff cause she's with the smartness and can handle herself in any sticky situation and..."

Brooke paused, and Peyton and Clark looked at her.

"Brooke..." Peyton said softly, trying to hold back tears she knew wanted to come.

"Its still hard to know she's gone...it feels like she's really here."

"I know."

Brooke wiped her eyes, and said, "We'll figure something out...but in the mean time just don't ride Clark to hard."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled throwing a pillow at her, and Brooke laughed. They didn't need to feel anymore sadness, so she had to think of something to say.

Clark just laughed at the two girls.

After a few moments of constant laughter and Brooke's crazy comments, Peyton's cell rang.

It was a blocked number, "Hello."

"Sweetie, its daddy."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Honey, I want you to come home. I've changed, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Peyton was silent.

"Please Peyton come home."

Peyton hung up the phone.

"Peyton who was it." Brooke said as she and Clark walked over to her.

"It was my dad..."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to come." Peyton said to Brooke, as she, Brooke, and Clark walked up the steps to her home.

"Look, Peyton its now or never, all you have to do is tell him that your done with him, tell him your taking him to court, and once the court proves that he is nothing but an abusive piece of...well you know...and then you will be free of him." she explained.

_I hope you're right Brooke_. She thought, as she squeezed Clark's hand for reassurance. Before they got out of the car, she had to beg Clark not to, what are better words for it, knock his lights out. It took him awhile before he agreed.

As Peyton opened the door, they all stepped inside. The place looked a mess, open beer bottles, cans, broken glasses, and etc. Peyton couldn't believe this was the house she grew up in. It actually hurt to walk inside it and see it distroyed.

Peyton's father walked up with a beer bottle in his hand, "I'm glad you're home, and look you brought your friends." He said slurring his words.

Clark kept his hand tight in Peyton's, and her father saw the slight gesture.

"You whore!" he yelled at her, "You just sleep with every guy you can, don't you! And you make me lose my job!"

The words hurt Peyton, but it hurt worse thinking that he was going to change. As Clark was about to go handle him, he pulled out a gun and all three of them stepped back.

"Ah Ah Ah," he said pointing the gun, "Whose gonna be first."

As he took a swig of his beer, that was Clark's chance to run and tackle him. As they fought he tried to get the gun away from him. Peyton's father pointed it out and the gun went off, causing Brooke and Peyton to scream, and then Clark grabbed it. But it was still strongly in Peyton's father's grasps, and then the gun went off, and they both stopped.

Clark then stood up, proving that Peyton's father was the one who got shot.

Clark looked over to Brooke and Peyton and what he saw next made his heart stop. Peyton was standing up and shaking, and before he knew it, Peyton collapsed. That's when Brooke and Clark realized she had been shot in the stomach.

Spoilers:  
Peyton's in the hospital and has some strange dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Innocence  
Ch. 16**

**Quick note: Alrighty 2 things. In this story there is a part that has quotes from the actual show in it. I just wanted to say no copyright inteneded...I just found the quotes and needed to use it for a certain part in the story:) 2nd. I made a promo for this story on YouTube of the story so far and 2 character promos as well. I will most likely make some more as the story goes on and gets more interesting. Oh and one more thing thank you guys so so so much for the reviews!!:) you guys are great.**

"Clear!" The doctor said as they tried to revive Peyton who had went flatline only moments ago in the hospital. After two more times they finally got her stable.

An hour later after surgery, Peyton stayed in the ICU for recovery. She had slid into a coma thirty minutes after surgery and now only time would tell when she would wake up.

"This is all my fault," Brooke cried into Nathan's shoulder.

"Brooke, its not your fault...it just happened, and now that abusive scum is behind bars...hopefully forever."

"If I wouldn't have made her go to that house...what was I thinking?"

"Brooke don't do this to yourself. Peyton will wake up...she'll be alright." God, he hoped so.

Clark who had been pacing the hallway of the hospital had finally settled down and sat on a bench outside. Being in that hopsital was killing him. Knowing that Peyton could never wake up was something he couldn't bare. She was his best friend, hell she was more than that. If he would of killed that bastard known as her father a long time ago, then none of this would have happened. Now, he could lose her forever. A tear slid down his cheek before he could wipe it away. _You have to wake up Peyton. I can't lose you._

**Peyton's dream**

_Peyton and Lucas were heavily making out in a bedroom._

_Lucas: I've wanted this for so long..._

_Peyton: Why couldn't you have just left it alone…._

_And then she leaves_

_Peyton goes to Lucas's house:_

_Peyton to Lucas: I realize now, that I want what you want._

_Brooke enters: Hey you ready to score….what's going on._

_Haley: "Nathan, you're soaked. What are you doing?"_

_Nathan: I just went for a run to clear my head, I guess this is where I ended up. Look, Haley, the picture of Peyton didn't mean anything, okay?"_

_Haley: "It did to me. Clearly you still have feelings for her."_

_Nathan: I saved that picture back when we were still dating. The other ones too, you can go back and look. Her web cam hasn't even been in her closet for months."_

_Haley: "Why didn't you tell me that last week?"_

_Nathan: "Because, I should have deleted those images a long time ago. I just felt bad because I didn't do it. Besides, Haley, I don't want Peyton. I want you."_

_Haley: "Is that it?"_

_Nathan: "You know, my pride says yeah, that's it. Just walk away and let Haley deal with the fact that she's clearly threatened by a sexual relationship. But my heart says, just forget about your pride you idiot. You love this girl. And even if you're going to catch pneumonia, your ass is going to stand out here in the rain till you convince her to forgive you. So come on, Hales, just meet me half way here?"_

_Haley: "Why should I?"_

_Nathan: "Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And Because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain, and I'm thinking, I have to kiss you."_

_Haley: "Well, if you have to." (they kiss)_

_Brooke: "I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend. Oh, but that wasn't a dream was it?"_

_Peyton: "Brooke!"_

_Brooke: "Why now Peyton?! Why would you tell me that you have feelings for Lucas now, when I have so much stuff going on in my life?! Stuff that you don't even know about!"I cannot believe this is happening again."_

_Peyton: "It's not okay, it's not. Okay, the last time."_

_Brooke: "The last time! Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend! He's on the door Peyton! He's on the damn door under me!"_

_Peyton: "I don't wanna steal him okay."_

_Brooke: "But you like him."_

_Peyton: "Brooke I'm not gonna do anything about it okay, I'll just bury it."_

_Brooke: "You can't, okay! It's out, it's like the time capsule! And, you could have buried it and not said anything to me about it. So, what is that about?"_

_Peyton: "I don't I just wanted to be honest with you alright! I didn't wanna make the same mistake as I did last time. And, you even said last night at TRIC that you really didn't miss him." _

_(slaps Peyton) Brooke: "Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing two faced bitch Peyton, because you are and you know it."_

_Brooke: "I'd like to talk to my boyfriend, alone. Nice job not hitting on him."_

_Peyton: "Luke, I'll get those CDs later. Thanks for the sex."_

_Brooke: "Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately. Losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me."_

_Lucas: "I'm sorry I kissed Peyton, I should have told you."_

_Brooke: "It's not about that Luke, it's not. I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will. But, we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And, I used to miss you so much when that happened. But, it never seemed like you missed me. And, I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean, look at today there was a horrible accident and you hadn't even called me... it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."_

_Lucas: "Brooke, I'm sorry."_

_Brooke: "Yea, me too."_

_Clark was using his super speed to run and help clean up the farm along with his super strength. He remembered when he was evil Clark and began flirting with anything in a skirt. And how he left his parents one summer. But now it was all past him…his friends all thought he was a super man or something, and even though he possessed powers that no one did, he wasn't all that great. What he wanted now was the woman who had left him to be with another man. He looked at the picture of his raven hair goddess. He couldn't let them get married. He wouldn't. _

**End of Dream**

2 weeks later.

Peyton eyes opened slowly to find out she wasn't in her room. Where the hell am I, she thought. Then she looked around a bit and noticed she was in a hospital and Clark was lying down next to her.

Clark felt movement next to him and opened his eyes, and realized Peyton was awake.

She gave him a soft smile, "Hey you….why am I in he hospital."

Clark told her what happened and Peyton couldn't believe it. Good thing he was behind bars and would stay that way for hopefully ever.

"I'm glad you're awake," He said, as he got out of her bed, to give her room. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"How long was I out."

"Two weeks."

Wow. "Wow….I bet I have horrible bed head." She smiled trying to make the horrible situation funny.

It got a small laugh out of him, but he still hurt inside. Seeing her lying so still for 2 weeks, and the doctor not knowing when and if she would wake up was torture.

Peyton saw his face features turn said and she really didn't want to be that way so he squeezed his hand, "I'm okay now…and guess what I had the most interesting dream about you."

"Really, did it involve me and you naked on a bed?" he laughed causing her to laugh as well.

"No, but you were some super human…you had super human strength, speed…you were like superman." She smiled, and Clark actually laugh.

"You've always had the most craziest dreams." He then kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go call the others and get the doctor."

"Alright."

* * *

About twenty minutes later after the doctor finished examining her, Brooke came in and wrapped Peyton into a hug, "I am so sorry." She cried.

"Brooke, its not your fault."

"Yes it is, Gosh Peyton if I would have lost you, I…"

"You can never lose me Brooke, I'm here to stay." She wiped her eyes, because tears had escaped them as well.

"Good, the doctor said you could come home tomorrow."

"Great, I am tired of this hospital and I was out through all of it." She said sitting up, as Brooke sat in front of her.

"I had the strangest dream while I was out…I was in love with Lucas."

"Seriously," Brooke grinned, "Was I in it."

"Oh yeah, you were going out with him, and he cheated on you with me twice and you slapped me…etc. etc."

"Wow, you and your weird dreams. Because first of all I so wouldn't have gone out with him again after he cheated and second we so probably wouldn't have got passed it." She smiled.

Peyton laughed, "Oh wait there's more. Nathan and Haley were completely in love with each other. And Clark was superman."

"Wow, don't ever slide into a coma again."

They both laughed.

"I'm really glad you're okay." She said.

Peyton hugged her again, "So, tell me what's been going on…two weeks, I know I've missed something."

The next day, Clark and Brooke took Peyton back to her house, telling her they had a surprise waiting. And they certaintly did. When they walked in, everything was cleaned up, and Mouth, Skills, Junk, and Dean were there in front of a big we've missed you sign.

"Aww you guys." They eached hugged her one by one.

"We all decided to clean this place up." Mouth said.

"Thank you all so much." She couldn't express how much she loved all of them. They were all great friends.

"And we got another surprise for you, P. Sawyer." Brooke exclaimed, "Go ahead C. Kent tell her what it is."

"My parents bought your house." Clark said with excitement.

Peyton's face drop, this wasn't good news, "Umm...i think I need to sit down."

Clark held her hands in his, "Okay I should have said that better, they bought your house because when the police took your dad in, they found out that you were living by yourself, and your dad had basically took all the money out of your bank accounts and spent it and he hadn't paid on this house in about forever, and they were going to take it away from you in about another week."

Peyton's face paled, "I think I should sit down."

"No just wait, finish Kent." Brooke said. "His parents are renting the house for you, only until you go off to college, then they will put the house up for sale."

"Thanks Brooke," Clark said sarcastically.

"What you were taking to long."

"Guys," Peyton said, "I appreciate it I really do, but Clark I can't take this. I'll just stay with you or Brooke."

"As much as I would like you staying with me Peyton," Clark said, "I know how much this house meant to you...and your mom, and I know you being away from it kills you. Besides, my parents can buy about twelve houses just for the heck of it, this one isn't a problem."

_That was a good point_, Peyton thought, "Even if I do this, I can't stay by myself right now..."

"Oh, and thats where more good news comes in," Brooke said excitedly, "C. Kent and I are movin in with you!"

"What? Are your parents okay with it."

"My parents couldn't care less with what I do anymore...I get money so its all good." she said, "And the plus is we get to be roomies."

"And techincally its my parents house, they'll be fine with it."

She grabbed them into a hug, "Thank you guys so much. You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Okay enough with this mushy gushy stuff," Skills said, "Time to crank up the tunes."

As they did, they all just talked and danced, and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Mouth said.

"No let me." Peyton said as she walked to the door and opened it.

She was then grabbed into a hug by Nathan.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you came home, my dad was being his usual self."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here now."

As he moved aside, he revealed a girl, Peyton had never seen before, she had light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Peyton wish she had pretty eyes like her.

"Peyton this is Rory, Rory...Peyton." Nathan said introudicing them.'

"Hi." They both said.

"I'm glad you're alright." she said.

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence, but then Peyton said, "Well you guys come on in there's pizza, chips, drinks, and Mouth and Brooke dancing like crazy people." she laughed.

They both came in and went straight for the food.

Before Peyton could go back to where the festivities were, Clark pulled her aside and kissed her deeply. Peyton almost went lightheaded from it.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." he said, there foreheads touching.

Peyton was trying to regain her breath from the intensity of that kiss, "Well next time you definitely do not have to wait," she smiled, and grabbed him into another one.

"Where did Peyton go?" Brooke said, as she sat on Dean's lap.

"I have no idea, she was just behind me." Nathan said, drinking a soda.

Brooke then noticed that Clark was gone too. No one knew about them, but her and Dean, "She probably just went to the bathroom."

"Okay does someone want to tell me why Clark and Peyton are heavily making out near the stairs." Junk said entering the room.

"Nice going, Garbage." Brooke whispered.

Nathan who had put down his soda, walked out of the living room with the other's following him.

They all stopped to prove that Junk was right. Peyton and Clark were making out like no bodys business near the stairs.

Dean then whispered to Brooke, "This is the part where someone needs to say get a room."

Brooke then cleared her throat loudly, cauing Peyton and Clark to pull apart.

When they did they noticed that everyone was looking at them.

Peyton locked eyes with Nathan, and saw that he looked upset.

Brooke saw that and thought, _P. Sawyer has some explainin' to do._


	17. Chapter 17

**Innocence  
Ch. 17**

**Quicknotes: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have 2 new chapters for you guys. And I made more promos on youtube if you guys wanna check 'em out.:)**

Three months passed and they were now into the new year, and everything seemed to be going well with everyone in Tree Hill. Peyton and Clark were pretty much inseparable. When everyone found out they were dating in school, some were shocked because they couldn't believe that Clark was off the market and many weren't as shocked, because they figured one day it would happened.

It was the weekend and Peyton was home for the first weekend alone. Clark's parents insisted that he spend at least every other weekend with them, since he insisted on leaving with Peyton. But they still only thought they were just friends. And this was the first weekend Brooke wouldn't be home, because for some odd reason her mother wanted a weekend with her. They both knew it was only because Brooke found her passion in clothing and started selling them on the web. Clothes over Bros was the line. And Peyton knew that one day it would be a big hit. She knew that Brooke would make it big.

Another thing about Brooke was that her and Dean were stronger than ever. She would never forget the night, Brooke came home from a date with him and told her that she may be falling for him. Which was shocking, but in a good way, because Brooke never opened her heart up. It was always partying, drinking, and then random guy, and now Peyton was glad that she had stopped all of that and was sticking with Dean. Dean was so into Brooke that no one could miss it. They were so right for each other it was scary, and they probably learned everything there was to know about each other in just one night. Peyton always noticed Brooke and Dean constantly touching each other, just to be near or just to feel the other. That's how her and Clark were when they were together. Their were times when they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

But as of now, Peyton was alone, and being alone in her house shouldn't be anything new to her, but it just felt odd without at least one of them here.

As she clicked through channels, she thought of Nathan and the night he found out about her and Clark.

_"You and Clark?" Nathan said to Peyton as they sat out on her porch._

_"Nathan..."_

_"You said you weren't ready for a relationship."  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but Nathan I can't help the way I feel about him. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting it, but one thing led to another and things just happened..."_

_"Please save me the details." he said looking away from her._

_"Are you mad?" she asked softly._

_"I can never be mad at you, Peyton. We all knew one day that you two might...I guess for awhile I tried to look past it and deny it." he said looking back at her._

_"Well what about you and Rory...she seems nice."_

_"She is...she reminds me a lot of Haley."_

_"Then she must be really great." She smiled, "Um...have you talked to Lucas?"_

_"I called him, but he didn't pick up. Mom said he does't want to take calls right now." he said with a bit of discussed, "You know we're all grieving over Haley, but the fact that he can just get up and leave without telling anyone..."_

_"I know, but Nathan, he loved Haley more than anyone of us can even imagine...he'll come around."_

_As he wrapped her in a hug, Brooke came out, "Are you two done yet, because P. Sawyer this welcome home party is for you." _

_Peyton laughed, "Yeah we're done." Then they went back inside._

He took it better than she imagined and she was glad of that. She loved Nathan like a brother and she didn't want anything to ruin their friendship.

She then thought about calling Nathan and seeing what he was up too.

After hitting his number on her cell it rang for maybe ten seconds before he answered it, "Hey Peyton, what's up?"

"Hey Nate, I was just wonderin' are you busy?"

"I'm on my way over Rory's, did you need anything?"

She laid back on her couch, "No, its alright I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, have fun." She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

After they hung up, Peyton was still smiling. She liked the idea of him and Rory. They weren't a couple yet, but they were so cute together, that people were counting the days until they did become one. Every time she walked into a room, Nathan would instantly smile. He was such a softy towards her, and Rory was actually a fun person to hang around. She was smart, and completely quirky. She was just a great person through and through.

It took Brooke a little longer to get use to her than the rest of us, because she said that no one could replace Haley, so there was no point in trying. Peyton had to explain to her that no one was trying and after more explanation and some crying, Brooke finally apologized to Rory and everything was going great.

Peyton got tired of reminiscing and flipping through channels. There was a bad thunderstorm outside and there was nothing to do. She wasn't in the mood to draw or listen to music. If she said that out loud to anyone, they probably would have admitted her to the hospital. Because all she did on her spare time was draw or listen to music.

Then an idea popped in her head. She would do yoga. Okay, she wasn't necessarily the yoga type, but Brooke had the mats and the dvd. _So, why not?_ She thought. After putting on her yoga attire, Brooke thought she should have just incase she decided to do it with her. It was more like skimpy attire. _Brooke and her outfits._

After tying her hair in a ponytail and turning on the dvd, she began.

About twenty minutes in, she was doing a move where she had to bend over, and at that exact moment Clark walked through the door, scaring her senseless. She turned to face him and before she could say anything, he said, "Please, do not let me stop you."

She laughed and walked into his embrace, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at your parents."

"Well, I couldn't stand being away from you, Peyt. Besides I don't like you being here by yourself."

She almost blushed, "I would have been fine. The only thing that would have probably destroyed me was complete and total boredom."

"Well good thing I came back then." He wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

"Good thing." She said kissing him.

He pulled her closer to him, and began kissing down her neck. For a moment, Peyton wondered if they would take things to the next level, but knowing Clark in just a few moments he would pull away from her.

It upset her a bit, because she knew he wanted what she did, but he just kept stalling. She would think that since he didn't want her to have sex with anyone else, that he would want to be the one she first had sex with, but she guessed not.

Maybe it would be too weird, since they have been friends, since diapers, but she loved him and he's told her plenty of times that he's in love with her. _Maybe something's wrong with me,_ she thought, and then stopped the kiss before he could.

"What's wrong?" He asked, completely breathless.

"Nothing, I mean you're just going to stop anyways, why not I beat you too it." She then walked away and went back to her yoga.

He came up behind her, and caressed his hands down her waist, until he was softly touching her thighs. It caused a shiver through her spine.

"Clark…" she breathed, "Stop."

"Why?" he said, as she turned around to face him.

"There's no point in you getting me all worked up and then just stop. I mean is there something wrong with me?" she tried looking everywhere but his eyes, but he gently held her chin up so she could look at him.

"Baby, there's nothing wrong with you." He looked sincere, but Peyton was still not believing him.

"Well, is it you."

He almost laughed, "Of course not," He then caressed her hair, "Its just, I love you Peyton, and I don't want to rush you into anything you'll regret later."

Peyton was speechless. Was he serious? She would never regret her first time, especially with Clark.

He continued, "Its just that when you were a little girl, you said you wanted to be married and in love before you…."

Peyton didn't want to here anymore. She pushed him back against the wall. It was a bit tough, because of his size, but she ended up getting him firmly against the wall."I am _in love_ with you," She said raising her voice a bit, "And unless _you_ want to get married right now, which I know either of us _don't,_ then you will be so kind as to rip off my clothes with your teeth, before I get any hornier with your constant teasing."

And in that moment that's all Clark needed to hear. He had no idea what had gotten into Peyton, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

He then pulled her into him, and kissed her fiercely and did exactly what she wanted him to do with his teeth.

It was hard for Clark to be slow for Peyton, but he did because it was her first time, but once she was in rhythm with him, he couldn't control his pace. He had wanted to be with Peyton since Haley made him realize that he loved her. He took her against the wall, on the couch, and by the end of the night they were on the floor, snug in each others arms.

Peyton was in sated Bliss as she lay snug in Clark's arms. She was halfway asleep, when he asked her softly, "Did I hurt you?"

"Absolutely not," she breathed, unable to speak any louder. She was so tired now, "I may not be able to walk for awhile, but you seriously did not hurt me."

He smiled, and held her tighter against him, as she fell asleep.

He was in paradise after the few hours he just spent with her. She was perfect in every way possible, and they fit together perfectly.

He kissed the top of her head and after listening to her soft breathing for awhile, he succumbed to sleep himself.

That next morning, Brooke walked through the door and slammed it shut, clearly frustrated. Her mom really got on her nerves. She had the audacity to try and make her sell her clothing line to her, so they could make it into a huge success. Clearly that was what Brooke wanted, but not by selling it…she wanted to do it on her own. And she knew she could. She would never ever need her mother's help.

As she was about to walk upstairs, her gaze went to the living room and since the front of the couch wasn't facing her, all she saw was one arm sticking out. Her heart froze for a second, thinking that someone was hurt.

She walked into the living room, and when she walked in front of the couch and looked down, the biggest smile crossed her face.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed in excitement.

It woke both Clark and Peyton up. Peyton sat up, pulling the covers over her more, "Brooke!"

"Ooh sorry, continue….I'll just be upstairs." She said walking away, still looking, "Its about time….I mean….um…" And then she was upstairs before they heard anything else.

Peyton probably turned three shades of red at the moment. Clark then sat up and kissed her shoulder, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She said, shuddering over just the little action.

"I like waking up with you like this." He said, against her ear. He then kissed down her neck and then made his way back up to her lips.

He laid back over top of her, and their kissing was getting way intense. They both knew It was going to lead to more, but as soon as Clark was about to remove the blanket from her, the door bell rang.

They stopped, expecting to hear Brooke run down the stairs, but she yelled down, "Guys could one of you get that, I'm in the shower!"

_Ugggh!_ Peyton thought. She could see that Clark was about to say something smart, but Peyton stopped him by kissing him, "Go get the door tough guy."

"Yes ma'am," He smiled, "But don't get up, cause we're not finished." He winked.

There was definitely no way Peyton was moving.

Clark pulled on his pants, and answered the door. Who he saw there shocked him beyond belief.  
"Lana…." Was all he could say.

Peyton was still laying on the floor, when she thought she heard Clark say Lana. But that couldn't be right, Lana Lang moved from Tree Hill three years ago. She and Clark use to go out, and that was the first real relationship he had. They went out for a year an a half in eighth and ninth grade, until she had to leave. She remembered her moving to Tree Hill in seventh grade and Clark instantly began liking her. They were going to try the long distance thing, but they knew it would never work out. She remembered Clark telling her that he may be falling in love with her and Peyton was so happy for him. And she definitely approved Lana.

But what was she doing here now. She slipped on Clark's shirt and continued to listen.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, clearly surprised.

"I get to finish my senior year off here. And you're the first person I wanted to see. I went by your house and your mom said you were staying at Peyton's." she said and then hugged him.

Clark felt something when she hugged him. Maybe it was not seeing her for three years and she was the first person he fell in love with, but it felt good.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she smiled.

"Yeah…" He then thought of Peyton and his voice got a little lower, "I'm really happy." And then held her tighter, not understanding what feeling was going through him.

**Spoilers:**

**Brooke and Peyton talk.**

**Nathan kisses Rory.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Innocence  
Ch. 18**

Peyton slipped on her pants before Lana came through the door.

Once she saw Peyton, she smiled and went to giver her a hug, "Peyton!"

"Lana, Oh my goodness!" Peyton was truly happy to see her, but she couldn't help but feel weird with her here, "What are you doing here?"

Clark closed the door as they began to talk.

"Just a few hours ago. Its been so long, how have you been?"

"Hanging in there…how are you doing."

"Good….I'm glad I'm back…I've missed you guys." And then she looked at Clark, "So much."

Peyton noticed the look she gave Clark when she said that, but decided to let it go.

She then turned back to Peyton, "How's everyone….Bevin, Rachel, the cheerleaders, Haley, Brooke."

Peyton almost forgot that Lana use to be a cheerleader and hung out a lot with Rachel and Bevin. She was the nicest out of them and didn't do a lot of the things that Rachel and Bevin did, but for some reason she was there for them. Peyton only mostly hung out with her because of cheerleading and Clark. But, since she wasn't like the others she didn't mind her being with Clark….but that was years ago.

"Bevin, Rachel, and the other cheerleaders, I wouldn't know….I quit the cheerleading team, Brooke did too, and she's upstairs."

Lana was shocked about that…she never thought they would quit cheerleading, especially Brooke, "What about Haley?"

Instantly Peyton's face saddened, but she would have to tell her. She looked at Clark and the tears sprang to her eyes instantly. She wouldn't be able to talk about it again, without fully breaking down.

"Haley…." Clark began, "Died a few months ago."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Lana liked Haley a lot, she couldn't believe that she was dead.

"Cancer." He said softly.

She grabbed Peyton into another hug, "I'm so sorry."

Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke yelled coming down the stairs, "Who was at the door, and are you to finished with the se…" she stopped when she saw Lana.

"Lana….hey." Brooke said, rather too nicely Peyton thought. Brooke and Lana were never really friends even if they did cheerlead together. Most likely cause she hung out with Rachel who she couldn't stand, "What are you doing here?"

"Parents let me finish out my senior year here." She said. Whether Brooke liked her or not, Lana was still friendly towards her.

She looked from her to Clark to Peyton, "Well isn't that great. Anyways, P. Sawyer I'm glad you and C. Kent are done making whoopee on the living room floor, I mean there are rooms upstairs…just make sure you don't get to caught up and stumble into mine."

Peyton blushed a bit, "Brooke…"

"What, I'm just sayin'" she smiled.

Lana looked as if she got a little pale when she heard what Brooke said. She looked from Peyton to Clark, "You guys are…."

Clark looked into her eyes and saw that she looked hurt. Both Peyton and Brooke saw that little action, and Brooke said, "Yep for about five months now."

"Oh well…that's great." She said clearing her throat a bit, "Um…well I should get going, I have to finish unpacking."

After they all said bye, and she left, Clark's gaze lingered on the door.

Peyton tried her best not to think of how he was looking at Lana. She put her arms around his waist, "So where were we." She smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Let me leave before you two make the hallway my least favorite place," she joked.

Before she went into the kitchen, Clark stopped the kiss, and said, "You don't have to go Brooke, I'm going to take a shower." He kissed Peyton on the cheek and then headed upstairs.

Peyton frowned a bit, any other time the kiss would have gotten to intense, and Peyton would have to stop to catch her breath.

"That was odd," Brooke said, "What's up with him, usually he can't keep his hands off of you."

Brooke was right, but Peyton knew the sudden change in Clark's behavior, and she knew soon that Brooke would figure it out.

And just like she thought, Brooke said, "Lana. This is all her fault."

"What, Brooke she hasn't done anything."

"She's the reason that your boy is acting a little strange…well stranger than usual."

Softly Peyton said, "Brooke please just drop it."

Brooke knew by the change in Peyton's voice that she was worried too, "P. Sawyer Clark loves you…and even those years ago when he and Lana were going out and everything, you guys had a friendship that could never be broken. He cares for you more than anything in this world. So, try not to worry."

Peyton knew that Brooke was trying to make her feel better, "Thanks Brooke."

They hugged and then Brooke said, "Maybe you should go take Clark's idea and take a shower too. He sounds like he's still in there."

Peyton laughed and then Brooke left and she went upstairs.

Nathan walked Rory home from Karen's café, after they sampled probably every new pie his mom made. It amazed him how much she could eat and never gain a pound.

"So, next weekend are we on for pizza and a movie?" he asked.

"Yep and I'll supply the donuts and icecream and oooh teddy grams. Can't have pizza without the teddy grams." she smiled.

He laughed at her quirkyness. He loved that about her.

This was the first girl he truly liked after Peyton, and even with Peyton it hadn't been like this. They weren't even truly a couple yet, but he felt strongly about her, and he knew she felt the same. Every weekend they were hanging out and she would tutor him sometimes. And a lot of the times they got in trouble for talking in class.

His mom adored her and his dad….well no one really cared about him. And her mom adored him.

As he looked into her eyes, he couldn't contain himself any longer, he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

She tightened her arms around him, enjoying the kiss, and glad that he finally did. If he waited on more day, she would have jumped him.

Everything just felt right between the two of them.

**Spoilers:**

**Lana and Clark hang out.**

**Brooke and Dean get interrupted.**

**Clark and Peyton fight.**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

Innocence  
Ch.19

That next day in school, the whole school seemed to be talking how Lana had returned. And instantly she was back on the cheerleading squad and best friends with Rachel and Bevin again. Even after finding out Rachel and Clark had an on and off thing for awhile.

Peyton who was walking to her first class, was stopped by Brooke, "So, after I left yesterday, was everything okay with you and Clark."

"Yeah, I joined him in the shower and well you know…but everything seemed to be fine." She convinced Brooke, now she only wish she could convince herself. After she joined him in the shower they made love again, but this time it was way more intense. His kisses were way deeper and harder than before, and Peyton didn't mind, but it was like he was trying to prove some point or something. But, she tried her best not to think about it.

"What about you B. Davis, why didn't you come home last night."

"Well lets just say I have an extra pair of clothes at Dean's." she gave a naughty smile, and Peyton laughed as they both walked into class.

When class started, Peyton was wondering where Clark was. They both left the house together, but then she had to remember it was Clark. He missed class a lot.

Rachel sat in Clark's seat behind Peyton and leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Hmm now that Lana's back, you won't even have a chance."

Peyton was always quick to ignore what came out of Rachel's mouth, and this time it wouldn't be no different.

"I mean really Peyton, they were so in love…not even you can come between that."

And again Peyton would ignore her, but for a moment she wanted to punch Rachel.

"Okay class, take a seat." Coach Whitey said entering the class, "Time to begin the lesson."

* * *

Clark decided to skip out on first block and go find Lana who he found out had a free period. He went into the gym where he knew she would be, because all the cheerleaders would go to the gym on a free period. And he was correct, she was there with Bevin, Theresa, and two other girls practicing a cheer.

He walked up to her, "Hey Lana," He tried not to notice the other cheerleaders swooning over him…he wasn't being conceited, even though most of the times he usually was.

"Hey Clark, what's up?" she said.

"Since we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday, I thought we could hang for a bit."

She liked the idea of that, "Sure." And then she told the other cheerleaders she would see them later at practice and her and Clark went out to track and took a walk.

"So, how have you been, Lana." He asked trying his best not to stare at her.

"I've been good. I've missed this place so much." She said, "How have you been?"

"Good." For some reason being near her it was hard to form words.

She then smiled, "Well I heard a certain someone was getting around town." She said referring to the many girls he played and slept with.

"Well what can I say." He smirked, and then he thought of Peyton, "Well I'm not like that anymore."

"You and Peyton…I guess I saw it coming, but its still kind of weird, you guys were more like brother and sister then anything."

"Yeah well I care for her a lot." In that moment he wondered why he didn't say loved. He always said he loved Peyton, but for some reason he couldn't say it right now.

"That's good." She said, trying to hide how upset she was. Clark was her first love, and okay they were in middle school when they fell for each other, but what they had was deep. But the long distance relationship just didn't work out. But even if they didn't communicate when they were away from each other, being near him now, brought back every feeling she had for him and then some.

And for some reason, the same way went for Clark. And he knew he shouldn't be feeling any type of feelings for Lana again, because he had Peyton.

"So, did you meet anybody?" he asked.

"Um…a few guys, but you know it was nothing serious." She explained, "Never like us."

He stopped and looked at her.

"I've really missed you Clark, and knowing that you're not single is killing me right now. And I know I haven't even been back a week, but all these feelings are just coming back, and you know I'm not one to hold my tongue and not tell you."

That was a lot to take in for Clark, but he was with Peyton, "Look, Lana, I've missed you too, but I'm with Peyton now…"

'' I know," she cut him off, "That's why I really just want to be your friend. And I think we can do that, just without the cuddling, kissing, etc."

And he could do that. He hoped.

* * *

3 weeks later.

Clark and Lana were spending almost everyday together just hanging out. And even though Peyton knew they were just friends, sometimes it hurt. She wasn't trying to be the jealous girlfriend, but there were times when she couldn't help it. They haven't been out on a date since Lana had arrived, they haven't made love since that time in the shower three weeks ago. There were times when she felt like he didn't feel anything when he hugged and kissed her anymore.

Then the question came up again, Was there something wrong with me?

Brooke wanted to hire a hitman for both Lana and Clark, because she felt he wasn't treating Peyton with any respect, and flirting with another girl right in front of her was rude and beyond disgusting. She actually thought Clark was changing with Peyton but then Lana comes back and he's treating her like she's not even on the planet.

It was a Friday and after Brooke and Peyton got home from school, Peyton knew Brooke was upset.

"If you don't talk to him Peyton, then I will. No one will treat my best friend that way. And you have to big of a heart to realize what's going on."

"Brooke there is nothing going on with him and Lana okay, there just friends. I've known Clark forever…"

"Yeah and he's been a player for as long as I can remember." Brooke said interrupting her, "God, Peyton why are you being so naïve, this isn't like you!"

"Because I want to trust him!" she yelled back, the tears clogging her throat, "I want to trust him." She repeated softly, "I want to believe that he's telling me the truth."

Brooke grabbed Peyton who wept in her arms, "I gave him my virginity Brooke, and you know how I was saving myself for someone I was in love with, and I believed he loved me…I would have never done it if I knew that he didn't."

Brooke wanted to cry from hearing Peyton's words. Peyton was like her in some ways, she didn't open herself up to guys, the only difference was Brooke had meaningless sex with the guys, and Peyton wouldn't.

They heard the door open, and it was no surprise that Lana and Clark walked through the door. Peyton wiped her tears and was glad would Brooke whispered to her and told her he wasn't read in the face.

"Hey babe," Clark said as he walked up to Peyton and kissed her on the cheek, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Brooke then mumbled, where only Peyton heard, "Well if you weren't to busy concentrating on Lana…."

"What?" Clark said, not hearing her.

"Nothing." She said her voice betraying hatred towards him.

Lana then said, "Are you guys going to Tim's party tonight?"

"Yeah," Clark answered.

"You know what." Brooke said, "I have to go, I'll be back, Lana why don't you come with me, I need to talk to you about cheerleading and stuff."

"Why, Brooke, are you thinking about rejoining the team." Her face lit up, hoping that both her and Peyton would come back.

"Actually yeah," she lied, "And I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Okay, sure." She then turned towards Peyton and Clark, "See you guys tonight." And then her and Brooke left.

Clark was a bit shocked because he knew that Brooke really didn't like Lana, "So Brooke's really rejoining the cheerleading squad."

"I guess so." Peyton said. She would thank Brooke later for giving her and Clark a moment alone. And instead of beating around the bush, she just came out and said it, "Did I do something wrong, Clark?"

Clark was confused by her question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean am I not a good girlfriend was the sex bad, I mean what." She was trying not to let the tears escape but they were coming.

"Where is this coming from?"

That right there irritated her, "Hmm, how about the fact that for the past three weeks all you talk about is Lana, all you hang out with is Lana. I see the way you look at her, Clark."

"Peyton, I…"

"Its like when your around me you wish you were spending time with her." She wiped her tears.

"That's not true."

"It is, everyone sees it. I tried my best not to be the jealous girlfriend, I really did, but I can't sit back and watch you flirt with her every second you get. You look at her and instantly you smile and your eyes light up."

He didn't want to lie to her and deny it. His feelings for Lana were back.

"If you want an out you have it. We can just go back to being friends. That's all we're really good at to each other." After saying that, her heart hurt.

They were both silent for a moment until he said, "I did love you Peyton and I still do…"

"Yeah as a friend," The tears ceased and she smiled, "But its okay…you're still one of my best friends."

"Your mine too, are you okay?" He didn't want her to be upset.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get dressed for Tim's party." She said walking up the stairs.

"You want a ride?"

"Nah, I'll take my car, you know how long it takes me and Brooke and I have no idea when she'll be back." And then she went into her room and closed the door afterwards.

"Alright, well I'll see you there." And then he went into the kitchen. He never wanted to hurt Peyton, but she didn't seem so upset. She was okay with remaining friends. And she would always be his number one girl.

* * *

Brooke and Dean were naked in his bed doing things that should be in an extreme R rated movie, and once they were finished, they laid in each other's arms, sated. Brooke never knew anything could feel so good until she met Dean. Maybe it was different from the others because she actually loved him, but making love to Dean was so magical it took her to different heights.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he kissed her forehead.

"Perfect." She smiled, and everything really felt that way.

"Brooke, you don't know how much I love being with you." He admitted, "And not just this, but being around you."

Her heart leaped in her chest at those words, "I think you are the only guy that can make me blush."

"I'm also the only guy that can…" He whispered the rest, and Brooke's cheeks definitely turned a deep shade of red.

"Well why don't we continue,"

"I like that idea," And as he kissed her, and got on top of her, someone came through the door.

"Oh my God, sorry." And then closed the door.

Brooke hugged the cover close to herself and Dean let out a frustrated breath.

"Who was that?" Brooke said, a little embarrassed, hoping he didn't see anything.

"My brother, Sam." Dean was glad that he was back, but he wasn't expecting him today, and definitely not like this.

**Quick note: It may not seem as if Peyton is really upset right now, but in the next chapter you'll see how much the break up hurt her.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Innocence  
Ch. 20**

Tim's party had been called off by the police. Not that it mattered to Brooke, because it was real lame anyways. She was glad to be home because when Peyton called her and told her she wasn't going, she got worried and wanted to come home, but she insisted that she go have fun with Dean.

But there was no fun there, for the fact that Dean had to stay home and do some family bonding with his mother and brother. It pained Brooke a bit, because she never bonded with her family. In fact the last time she talked to her mother, in what felt like months, is when she was trying to get her to go big with her clothing line and make her the manager.

Well Victoria can shove that where the sun don't shine, because there was no way in hell Brooke was falling into her mother's trap. All she wanted was to use Brooke and take the line herself.

So, she envied Dean, she envied Clark, Nathan, Haley, Lucas. Everyone had their wonderful families, but she and Peyton had to be on the sidelines.

But it didn't matter, they had each other.

Brooke walked into the house, and noticed loud music coming from the kitchen. She walked in there and saw Peyton cooking up a storm. One of her other many talents. She was swaying to the music, as she mixed ingredients, took stuff out of the oven, put stuff over it, etc.

But Brooke thought it was a bit odd, because it was now midnight, and this certainly didn't look like a midnight snack.

"Hungry!?" Brooke yelled out over the music, causing Peyton to drop a bowl.

She held her hand above her heart, "Oh gosh Brooke, you scared me to death."

"Sorry," she grabbed a stool and set down at the counter, "So, what's all the cooking for, are you having some sort of dinner party tomorrow that I'm unaware of."

Peyton turned down the music, "No, just felt like cooking…haven't done it in awhile."

Knowing that Brooke was probably hungry, she pulled out a plate, and put the parmesan chicken with rice she made on it.

"Mmm, yummy." She laughed, and then began stuffing her face. Brooke could eat a horse and never gain weight.

After swallowing her first back, she closed her eyes, savoring it, "Mmm, Peyton you need to become a cook and open up your own restaurant…no lie."

Peyton continued mixing up ingredients, and said, "So, how was the party."

"Completely lame, thank God the police broke it up. Tim's parties just suck now and days. But, I wish you would have came with me…then we could have made it better." She said putting more into her food then the conversation.

"Well, I needed to keep my mind off of things." Her voice betrayed sadness, and Brooke instantly stopped eating and looked at her.

"Wait, I'm such a horrible friend, I didn't even ask what happened with you and Clark."

"We broke up." She said plainly, trying not to cry. Something she was trying to do since it happen. She was stronger than that, "We were just better off as friends."

But when Brooke wrapped her in her arms, she completely broke down, "I made love to him Brooke. He said he was in love with me and then Lana comes back and I'm dropped…just like that. I mean what did I do wrong?" She looked into Brooke's eyes, who now had tears in them, because of her best friend, "Could you please just tell me….tell me what I did wrong. Please, just tell me."

Brooke hated to see Peyton like this, and she would really lay one into Clark when he came home, and then she would do the same with Lana, "Peyton you didn't do anything wrong. If you ask me you deserve way better than him."

"And I pretended like everything was okay. Like the break up didn't hurt me, Brooke, but it does. It hurts…I didn't want it to hurt so much."

Brooke held on to her tighter, trying her best to comfort her. With sincerity in her words she said softly to her crying friend, "One day Peyton it will get better. And not because that's what people usually say to calm people down, but in all honesty it will get better. You are going to graduate from high school, go to college, find an amazing career in whatever you like to do….which I pray its cooking because you definitely know how to win people over with that," she smiled.

It caused Peyton to laugh a bit.

"And P. Sawyer you'll find an amazing guy who will love you and treat you the way you should be treated."

She loved Brooke so much for helping her. And she knew that they would always be there for each other.

"You're a great friend Brooke."

"Well the feelings mutual." She laughed.

Then a beeping noise went off, and Peyton said, "That'll be the white chocolate brownies."

"Ooh yum, I say we eat the whole tray, watch a few movies, and talk about the eligible bachelors in Tree Hill."

"Well B. Davis I say you've got yourself a deal."

And then they did just that.

* * *

A week had went by, and of course everyone heard about Peyton and Clark. And it stung Peyton a bit, because they weren't surprise when Lana came back. They just automatically knew that he would leave her for Lana.

But Peyton got over it, because she wasn't some crying fool who let a simple break up hurt her. She and Clark were still friends and that's really all she could ever ask for.

It was the night of Prom, and Brooke and Peyton were getting ready. Peyton wore a light blue long dress, and Brooke wore a long red dress. They both fit the girls curves perfectly and Peyton's hair, had a chic curl to it, and Brooke's was straightened with a bit of curl in it. They both looked beautiful and couldn't wait for the night to begin.

"I've never seen him in school before." Peyton said as they finished putting on their make up.

"He just moved here to finish up the rest of the semester. He was staying with his aunt or something, so he could finish like football or something, I don't know, but now he's here and you have a date, and I'm sure you two will hit it off." Brooke rambled on.

And then the doorbell rang.

Peyton was trying her best not to dread it. This was her prom, she would have fun.

Brooke opened the door and Dean and Sam were standing in their tux, both with a single red rose.

Dean was completely speechless when he saw Brooke. It took him a full minute to stop just staring and say, "Words can't describe how beautiful you look."

And as if on cue, Brooke blushed, "Thank you." _Dean Winchester, you are the only guy who could make me blush and feel weak inside._

As they walked outside to the limo, Sam and Peyton introduced themselves, "Sam Winchester," he smiled, and kissed her hand, "For me beautiful lady," he handed her the rose.

They both almost laughed at how corny it came out, and Peyton decided to go along, so she semi curtseyed and said, "Peyton Sawyer, and thank you kind sir."

As they walked towards the limo, they both found each other quite hilarious. Sam liked that she went along with his joke, even if it was corny. And Peyton liked that he started off their awkward meeting with a joke.

He let her in first and then the driver drove them to prom.

* * *

When they arrived, the whole school seemed to be there, having a great time. Laughing, dancing, taking pictures, etc. As soon as they walked into the gym full of people they instantly began dancing.

Brooke and Dean were in their own little world as she grinded against him, and Dean definitely was enjoying it.

Sam and Peyton were a bit awkward at first, but then she began doing the exact same thing, and Sam had to admit he was getting a bit hot for her. As he traced his hands along her waist and thighs, Peyton shivered from the intensity of it.

She then turned around, so she could face him for awhile, and as they continued dancing, she said, "So, I'm guessing you were aware of your brother and my best friend, trying to play matchmaker here."

Sam let out a breath of laughter, "They are so much alike it's scary sometimes."

"You have no idea." Peyton was now in need of a refreshment, "I think I'm gonna head over to the punch bowl."

"I'll meet you there; the bathroom's calling my name right now."

That brought laughter to both of them.

Clark and Lana entered the gym full of people, and before they started dancing, Lana walked over to talk to a dateless Rachel. She saw Bevin dancing with Skills, and smiled because she knew how much Bevin liked him.

As Lana and Rachel talked for a bit, Clark saw Peyton standing near the punch bowl and decided to go talk to her.

"You look nice," he said, when he made his way over.

"Thanks, you do too." She hadn't seen him all day, because she was too busy getting ready with Brooke.

"So, where's Brooke?" He asked, trying to make conversation as he waited for Lana.

"Somewhere out their dancing," she stopped making eye contact with him and hoping that Sam would hurry up and get out of the bathroom.

Clark hated that they hadn't said more than one word to each other since the break up, and softly he whispered in her ear, "I miss you Peyton."

Before Peyton could react or respond, Sam came back from the bathroom, and said, "You ready to get back out there."

"Yeah," she said, instantly trying to forget how much Clark affected her by being near her, "See you later, Clark."

As she and Sam went to go dance, Clark for some reason got a bit angry, _Who the hell is he_, he thought. No matter what he would always be protective over Peyton. That was something that would probably never change. And he certainly did not like the idea of her dancing with some guy.

Lana came up to him, and said, "Are you ready?"

He smiled and then took her hand and led her to the dance floor where they danced instantly.

A slow song came on minutes later, and all the couples of Tree Hill High, and even those who weren't couples danced together. It was truly a night they would never forget.

Lana laid her head on Clark's chest, as he held her waist. He liked being here with Lana, but as he watched Peyton with Sam, he felt angry again. But he knew he couldn't be like that. Peyton could go out with whomever she wanted. He just didn't have to like it.

Rory and Nathan who were having a grand time were wrapped into each other's arms. She loved the feeling of Nathan's arms wrapped around her…it was pure bliss. Nathan was feeling the same way too. He really liked Rory…everything about her.

And as they were dancing slowly, Rory looked towards the other couples and her eyes connected with a guy she couldn't believe she was seeing again. _What is he doing here?_ Looking at him actually made her feel light headed. She hadn't seen him in two years, and even then they left things on bad terms. They became friends before anything, and now he was dancing with Peyton. _What the hell was Sam doing here in Tree Hill?_ But then she almost forgot…he was Dean's brother, and that was a no brainer.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, just looking at how cute everyone looks together."

"And we're one of them" he smiled.

She leaned back into him as they continued dancing, and couldn't help but stare back into Sam's eyes. And it was hard to look away, since he was looking into her's too.

But she liked Nathan…she really liked Nathan. But looking back into Sam's eyes, were questioning her feelings.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, I mean forever since I last updated. But, I re-read this fanfic, and realized I wanted to continue writing it. So, I hope you guys will continue reading! =)**

Even though Clark was on her mind for the majority of Prom, Peyton actually had a great time with Sam. She couldn't see anything past friendship with him, but that was okay, because he felt the same way.

After Sam walked her to her door, he went home. Dean and Brooke got a hotel for the night, so he would be alone. And he really needed this night.

He opened his bedside drawer, and pulled out a photo. His gaze stuck on the female in the picture

_**Flash back**_

"_So, just because I'm moving, you want to end this?"_

"_We're from two different worlds, Rory." Sam said. His heart hurting more than she would ever know._

"_Stop saying that! I don't care! My mom likes you that's all that matters." She was in tears now._

_He hated to see her cry. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, and take back all of this, but he couldn't. Her grandparents spoke to him the night before at dinner, and they were right. Rory was going to go off to a Harvard and Yale, and where would he be. She needed someone in her life that could buy her nice things, that could provide for her. He could barely support himself with the job he had now. And he definitely didn't have enough money for college._

"_Rory…"_

"_You're just using this as an excuse to get out of this." Her sadness turned into anger, "Just forget it, I'm not even going to humiliate myself anymore."_

_She opened the front door, looked at him one more time, and said, "Have a nice life Sam."_

_And with that she was out of his life forever._

_**End of flashback**_

Or so he thought.

Seeing her tonight, made all of his feelings come back for her. Feelings that never left. He was still so much in love with her.

But he could see that she moved on. She looked happy with the guy she was dancing with. And he didn't have to much pride to admit that he was jealous. He wanted to run over there and beat the up, but he didn't want to be rude to Peyton.

A knock at his door, pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 am.

_Who could that be at this time, _He thought.

He walked over to the door, without looking through the peep hole, and opened it.

It shocked him to see Rory standing there, still in her prom dress.

Rory couldn't say anything at the moment, and she couldn't take her eyes away from him. When she saw him tonight, so many memories came to her mind.

Breaking the silence between them, she said, "I-I thought you would be here." _Great now I'm stuttering_.

He could tell that she was nervous, and to be honest he was too.

Rory couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was rushing with so many thoughts. So, instead of just standing there and thinking, she closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her with everything he had.

* * *

Peyton was about to go to get in bed and go to sleep, when the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be_, she thought. She was very tempted not to answer it, because she was really tired. All the dancing, her feet were killing her.

But she made her way downstairs, and opened the door. She was surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Because after they broke up, he moved back in with his parents. So, it was just her and Brooke. And even though sometimes she missed Clark, she liked it that way.

He walked in, and closed the door behind him, "I was bored and thought I'd stop by."

Peyton knew he was lying. It sucked how much she did know him, and she was too tired, to put up with it, "Clark I've known you long enough to know that on a Saturday night around 2:00am, you are not bored….where's Lana?"

"I dropped her off an hour ago." Clark could tell that she was a bit irritated. But that was Peyton when she was tired. He hadn't been in this house with her in awhile, and to be honest he missed her.

"Well, it's been a long day, and I'm really tired so…"

"Who was that guy you were with?" he blurted out, cutting her off.

Peyton was taken aback, "Sam?"

"Peyton I didn't know you were dating anyone," _So soon_, but he didn't say that part aloud. He didn't want to seem jealous, because he wasn't.

"That's Dean's brother, and he were just friends." She said, a little annoyed.

"It sure didn't look like it," he didn't know it, but he was definitely letting his jealousy show, "Oh I get it, you and Brooke thought that best friends should date brothers."

Now Peyton was angry, "Clark, get out."

"For what, because you know it's the truth."

"Do you hear yourself right now?" She pushed him, he didn't move as much, but she pushed him, "You broke up with me! For Lana! I thought you loved me, Clark, I thought ….and you just…" She took a breath, and held back her tears, "As soon as Lana came back, you dropped me, you hurt me, and you didn't even care."

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. Peyton was standing there, tears forming in her eyes.

"So, it doesn't matter who I'm with, who I go to prom with, It just does not matter, because you don't have right to question me. You don't have a right to care."

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that our friendship isn't what it used to be."

"And I'm sorry that it never will be again. Now please, leave" Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

He looked at her one last time, and left. He leaned against the door, once she shut it, and he heard the lock, and so did she.

He didn't know why, but his heart ached.

* * *

Brooke had the best night of her life. And now she was sleep in the arms of the best guy in the world. As she was drifting off to sleep, her cell phone went off. She was tempted not to answer it, but at this hour it might be important.

_Unknown caller._ She never usually answered those types of calls, but something told her to tonight. And when she did, she couldn't believe who was on the other line.

"Lucas?"


End file.
